Abide Faith
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: After Danny sends both of his best friends to retrieve the Fenton Thermos, he losses almost everyone but Jazz. He's already tackling to move into a normal set of life...but he hadn't know this city his sister had picked changed and challenges his life completely new. The Titans become important people in his life, but will he move with everything he faces and more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**I hope this changes a bit for some different slashes that aren't highly known too much here. I'm going to start spreading this slash like a disease attack, but as a good thing, ;)**

**And, forgive me on my writing. I am deaf and this is how I write. If you feel like editing this, let me know if you would like to be my beta and work with me on this. I'd be happy enough to accept that. Thank you.**

**I don't own the shows, but I own the ideas.**

**WARNINGS: Character deaths, cuss, lemon, mpreg, character death, slash/yaoi, sensitive, blood, and evil businesses**

**I will add on more warning, but those are all the ones to be important to be listed as.**

**Pairings: Robanny, Obsessive Meddler (those are the only ones I've known or have so far. I will list more later if it does comes up)**

* * *

The last day of school is the most relaxing day for lunch. No more homework, no more detention, and lateness to class. Everyone is eager to start their summer, but we're not like everyone. Jazz has grown older for the past two years and already finished her first year of college. Her hair has gotten longer and into a ponytail instead of a headband like she usually wears. She has grown greater disappointment towards her education since she already knew all of them. She's waiting for the skill or hand-on courses. At the moment, she's reading adult and mental psychology – getting a year ahead already. Tucker outgrown the need of his beret and letting his hair grows for once! Of course, as happy as a senior he is, he's the valedictorian of our class. His obsession with technologies hasn't stopped, but improved. He formed almost every digital or device into holographic touch screen. So far, only his PDA is what everyone is seeing him use. If it is anything else, his backpack, watch, cell phone, and glasses are used for ghost emergency. Sam has let her hair grown longer to her shoulders and less…gothic she used to be. She's more into dark fashion, though. She's been studying everything that can relate to the ghost zone or ghosts, in case of anything. After learning about Pandora Box, Sam was quick to study as much as she can. She finally figured out how to get healthy food out (more of vegetarian), by donating money and request the company to use these money for actual vegetarian food. The school, restaurants, and ice cream shops were pleased and willing to accept that to meet her requirement. That brought up their business even large due to vegetarians, healthy eaters, and diet eaters were fanatical about more options to eat.

Things have changed over the past two years. We're finally glad to be graduating and say goodbye to high school. My hair grew too, but not so much or a big deal. It only grew in the back to a few inches. My fighting skills have improved and I managed to pass high school with an okay average. It was better than freshman year, I'd tell myself that. There hasn't been a serious dating for me since Sam and I dated. We tried for months, tried again, and nothing seems to work out well. We gave up by the sixth time we broke up. There wasn't a point to it and we remained as friends anyway. To me, I had to focus on my education and getting through my life.

We're sitting outside for lunch, Jazz visiting us to spend time before going to part time work, and she brought cookies for us. Tucker loves her cookies and sky dived for them. Dash walked by and winked at me. I was confused…

I leaned over to Sam and whispered to her, "Why is he winking at me?"

Sam looked to see Dash winking at me one more time, "That's because the jock is flirting with you. According to Kwan, he flirts by winking to whoever he likes and gives them ahead up that he might ask you out."

My tilted, "So, he's gay?"

"The rumor was confirmed last year," Tucker joined in, "Paulina admitted it that he has a crush on Kwan's second cousin's best friend. They dated for a couple of months and it broke Dash's heart."

My head nodded, "Thanks. But I'm not worried, I'll say no anyway."

Jazz shrugged, "He's not that bright and you'd probably prefer someone smart like Sam and compatible."

I groaned, "Sam and I aren't dating anymore or ever again to each other."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it didn't work out well for us. So, I doubt I'd be your sister-in-law someday, Jazz." She pointed out obviously.

"What is the problem?" She set her book down.

"Her parents hate me," I mentioned.

Sam crossed her arms, "We barely agreed anything about our future planning, even with raising a kid!"

"Or when girls come to talk me and she accuses that I'm cheating." I pointed out.

She nodded, "Or he gets upset when I do not tell him something right away."

We were done, but we made our point. My sister whistled and understood where this was going. We took our time eating lunch and –

Oh, no. A ghost really had to interrupt my lunch time on a last day of school? Why? I stood up and climbed up the tree behind us. Dash is watching, but everyone knows I am the first person to disappear. I made sure I was in the dark and difficult area to see and transformed to Phantom. I went invisible and flew around to find the ghost.

There's a dart flying right at me and I appeared immediately. The design was metallic gray and it was following me. I knew who this was and fled out of the way. The laughter in the air has informed me he was nearby.

"You know, Skulker, it's the last day of school and you had to pick today? What happened? Your girlfriend kicked you out of the house?" I commented.

"I will have your pelt and she will never have me out of the house!" His shout seem to be impossible to change.

Skulker hasn't given up hunting me – because of his deep obsession. He would come out if he feels it is a 'perfect' time to hunt and get me as a present for Ember. I hadn't expect them to be dating each other, but who knows. Right now, the dart was literally on my tail and I had to pick up the speed. So the speed increases as much as I could, I checked to see, and shocked to see it was almost catching up to me! I needed to stop Skulker and blasted the dart with ice blast against it. The dart froze and slowly falling down to the ground. At least it's not within crowded of people or anyone nearby. It exploded by the time the dart hits the ground.

Skulker followed me and I hit him with the darker green ectoblast at him. He was trying to avoid each blast I've got held inside of me. His armor on the shoulder pulled out the laser and struck out in my direction. He attempted to get me lose my power temporarily. The accelerator flight has picked up and managed to get him lose track of me by sight. It took him a while to locate where I may be and he needs to be stop!

I knew too well that his suit is ghost blast resistence, but not ghostly wail…unfortunately, he knew I can't use that power to stop him unless it's an emergency. I flew quickly over to my team members – where everyone else is inside the building but them – and took a deep breath.

"Sam, Tucker, I need you both to get the Fenton Thermos ASAP! Jazz, do you have the Fenton Peeler?" My friends did not waste time and Tucker used his back to turn into holographic scooter for two.

Jazz nodded, "Yes, what's the plan for him?"

"I need to distract him for a little while and you can try to shed down his suit until it's the layer where I can destroy the rest myself." I explained.

She grasped that quickly, "Got it. You start up now and make sure he's close and you are out of the way."

My thumb appeared up for her and I flew out of the school's courtyard. Skulker seems to find me already and blasting at me with the laser. I managed to get into a tornado on Skulker – which he hates to be reminder of Ember – and missed me several time. Woohoo! I can't believe he still hasn't figured it out how to stop me when I'm practically circling him in a phenomenal speed.

"Hold still, will you! Accept yourself as a place of my pelt prize!" He burst out at me.

My eyes rolled and knowing that will be impossible to make it happen. Skulker may be a tiny ghost, but he has a huge obsession to his reputation as the ghost zone's greatest hunter. He doesn't know that my team and I are the best, only we return everyone back to their home.

Jazz was fully suited in the Fenton Peeler and ready for action. I lowered down to the ground and be prepared to trick him. Skulker still thinks I'm in that tornado flying trick, but he hasn't noticed his tracker device – which takes about five or seven seconds. His head jerked down and flew immediately to my whereabouts. Jazz tipped herself over closely without given noticed and I was ready to escape before her action takes over.

My knees bent down and my feet pounced up to flight again-

KA BOOM!

A massive air pressure against my body has nearly made me lose control of my flying ability. Jazz collapsed and Skulker was startled as he fell down to the ground. It took a few seconds to grasp what had happened. I turned over to the direction where the rough wind had came from and checked sky high to its location.

Wait…no…n-

"NO!" My core was beating so hard, couldn't think straight of anything else.

"Danny, what's wrong? What happened?" Jazz managed to get back on her feet and looked up at me.

I knew there wasn't a time to waste. I snatched Jazz and flew us over to the direction. She turned pale as she realized what had happened. She made sure her Fenton Peeler wasn't in active mode and shuts it down. We were seeing our home destroyed in pieces and flaming in fire to the rest of itself. A couple of buildings were destroyed, but not horrible as ours. It was still standing when ours weren't.

The beating inside my chest couldn't hold it together and too much. My eyes tried to check for my friends, but they were nowhere around. I was too choked up on the idea of anything happening to them. What was worse is our parents. I set Jazz down on the ground as I shifted to Fenton. The sirens were going off like crazy from every sense of direction. Everyone shouting, mumbling about the horrible explosion, and the worse to witness in this very town. No one had wanted to see something this terrible, especially on a first day of summer. Jazz held onto me tightly in her grip and cried on me. I was taller than her, so it helps…but…

I did not want to believe a thing. What was worse is that I sent…my best friends to their deathbed. Why did this happen? Jazz couldn't hold herself together anymore when her knees gave out. I held her up and stared at the building we called home.

Everything was gone. Mom…dad…Sam…and Tucker. They were gone and they were never coming back. They died in an explosion.

The police officers spotted us – since everyone knows us – and checked over us to see if we're alright. They were doing their job, but I refused to let anyone take my sister away from me right now. The firefighters were taking care the fire and cleaning up the street's damages. There were too many people in our surrounding. Jazz needed me right and there were no times to cry or wallow for the people we have lost. Our last time being with them was gone and there wasn't a thing we could have done. Clockwork hasn't showed up, so it means no evil has come or falling into the end of the world scenario. My emotions were off limits, but my oldest sibling was crying to the point she was not thinking straight anymore. Everything felt like a drag, but more of a dream. How much I could have wished it were a nightmare instead of a reality we are standing in right now.

…

Jazz wasn't easy to look after, but she took a shower at the hotel we're at. I finally opened my bank account and took a few of hundreds dollar for us to stay. She came out in blue robe, her hair completely wet, and her eyes lost. My head picked up and saw the pain she's in. I knew how she felt…losing our loves hasn't seem so real, but it's happening.

"H-h-how c-could this happen?" Her voice croaked.

My eyes drew down, "Mom and dad were working on something and a big mishap on the chemical. It was one of those chemicals that create bomb mix to real life bomber in action." I told her.

I found out before we got to the bank, but she wasn't nearby me when I found out. I told her I'd tell her after the shower. She accepted that, but it wouldn't be easy for us to stomach. We're both too devastated to handle anything.

It was ten hours ago when it happened. We couldn't eat right now, not with everything on our mind, and how shocking it to handle it. Let alone the fact those people are the closest and the only people we knew personally. Our parents did not even know the secret's truth. They were going to be finding out on my graduation day. No one even knew I was planning to do that and I had wished I have told them sooner. Somehow, I regretted not sooner.

Knock knock!

My head jerked at the door and puzzled about that. It was late and there was no way anyone could have been wanting to disturb us right now. We're sort of outside of Amity Park since no one knows who we are here. Jazz looked strictly ill with an unexpected guest. My hand gestured her to stay put and let me handle this. I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. A black suit caught my attention and greeted by sight.

"Vlad?" I was shocked to see him here, he wasn't happy nor upset, "What are you doing here? How…" My head shook, fruitloop.

He lowered his eyes, "Daniel, I figure your sister and you need some support. I came as soon as I could." He sighed miserably about it too.

He wasn't acting and I can tell. I wasn't in the mood to kick him out of the hotel – besides, this building isn't my home – and I let him in. He noticed it was a substitute home for us right now, but I don't care. It's somewhere we can sleep for now. Jazz picked up her head and saw him. Her lips quivered and she ran up to him. He was startled, but he hugged her back. I stood by my bed and recalling the past.

I was afraid. Afraid that Dan would be another repeat, but this time, it was because of my parents' invention that backfired. Still, I needed to keep my guards up around no matter what the situation in.

Vlad is comforting my sister and helping her at the best he could. He treated her respectfully, caring, and loving as a man he should be. Maybe having him here for today would work out, but I can understand him too. He was and used to be close to our parents. He understood exactly what we were going through and he's grieving with us. He's the only person that can relate to us in every situation we have.

* * *

**Care to review? Shall I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got a chance to post up a chapter today! I've been working at a job now, so it takes a while to get things going. I do have other stories I'm writing, so please be patience. I have written several chapters ahead on this, but I want to post them up weekly if I can. I'd probably post this every Wednesday if I can. **

**As for DragonMistress99, I am quite impressed with your theories on who is the seme and uke. I'm not going to spoil it, so I'll let you figure it out when you read the rest. However, height doesn't always show who would make out to be a seme and uke. Keep in mind, Robin does become Nightwing according to one episode where Starfire traveled into the future to stop the criminal. He did become taller than Starfire later on. I would have to say it is based on the personality of the characters among Robanny to figure out who would truly be the seme and uke. However, I like your outspoken opinion and willing to accept how this story may turn out. I had this all planned out before I posted this story. **

**As for everyone else, please enjoy~**

* * *

Once he finally got Jazz to sleep, he joined me at the dinner table in this hotel room, and I was watching her relaxed. His hand patted my hand to ensure me that it will be fine. He struggled to show a smile to prove he's human, but I already knew that.

"Your sister and you are welcome to live with me. I still do have a mansion back in Amity Park, but it is up to you-"

My head shook, "No. We're not going back home ever again. The ghost portal is gone, mom and dad are gone, and my best friends are gone too. There's no point in staying around anymore." I huffed.

He nodded, "Then, Wisconsin or Colorado mansions will do?"

My eyes met up his', "No. I'm sorry, but we're not living with you." I pointed out.

His eyebrow rose, "Daniel, I do not understand. I'm not going to force you or ask to raise you. I am not even begging you to consider me as a father."

My head shook, "I mean, there are consequences if we live with you. Look, since I was fourteen, there was another timeline," I wasn't going to make the same mistake that the other me did, "I lost everyone, including Jazz and a teacher. I did live with you, but it got worse with my depression and at the end, I turned evil and repeated the whole thing. I refused to become dark as that timeline." My hands clenched up tightly, "If we live with you, my depression is caused by you. Jazz and I need to move far away and on our own." I explained.

Despite of the fact he's my archenemy, he has to understand where I was coming from. He needed to know the truth in order to prevent another Dark me. I couldn't even stand having to repeat another timeline to remember. It's a choice I have to make or I'd fail everyone gain. I couldn't do that again or regret to what I could have done.

"We would not want that, would we?" Vlad hummed, "I have an idea."

My head picked up at him, "What?"

"I arrange home setting, a job for her and you, and we can remain in contact every so often or as much as we can." Vlad explained.

If Jazz and I need support, Vlad might be the best option to help us on with living on our own. That's what we needed the most.

"That's fair." I sighed…sorry, Jazz, for not asking you to be involved.

I couldn't afford to risk this, but it was the best solution to do. Vlad and I ended up talking and working things out. He was arranging a special statue for our loss loves, including my best friends. A reminder to everyone that they will never be forgotten and it would be set up in front of the house.

Vlad and I talked about location, barely giving a wink to sleep, and discussing plans. It was taking a while, but we knew this would help for the both us. He's helping to change our lives and make ourselves happy and move on.

…

I was carrying eight boxes up the stairs and knowing Jazz was carrying one box. We moved into a new house, a small two-story building with attic only, and moved here about three weeks ago. Jazz was left in charge to find a new home and she picked this one after a week. Once she checked it out, she told Vlad and he bought it for us. He arranged a job nearby us, where we get to work at the coffee shop slash bookstore. We would be working there by tomorrow and today, we're unpacking all of our new clothes, daily stuff, and other things. Vlad took care of the food, internet, and phone. So that was already set to go.

We're almost done unpacking everything since it took us almost three weeks. We already checked out the city and it was cool here. They got almost everything we could think of and a fresh start. We live on the other side of the country.

"Hey little brother, I was thinking about checking out their popular pizza and if you want to go out tonight after finishing up everything?" Jazz had to ask.

I chuckled, "Sure, Jazz. You know I'm all for pizza."

She squealed excitedly and I wanted her to stay happy. I was actually glad to have her and I get the feeling I won't be so depress. I still have one person I haven't lost and it's her.

We spent all day finishing up hers and my room to have all the basic stuff like bed comfort, sheets, pillows, curtains, alarm clock, desk, laptop, phone, and some stuff to put up. After that, our huge bathroom ended up having the shower curtain in purple shade (which made things neutral between us), sweet smell, and rugs by the tub and toilet. We have a small kitchen, small living room, huge bedrooms, two huge bathrooms, and one gigantic attic. We both didn't want to have the basement due to negative reminder in the back of our head. From now on, we run our lives normal as others do. Of course, we got a computer in the living room for backup on everything.

By the time we got the last box emptied, we put all the boxes upstairs by allowing me to phase them through the ceiling into the attic. It worked out perfectly well. Jazz grabbed her wallet and I did the same. We were ready to head out and walk to places as we get used to our surrounding. The coffee slash bookstore was less than five minutes away from us and we can easily see how that can work out for us. Vlad told us that we'll be getting paid ten bucks an hour there, but he'll be sending us two thousands dollar monthly in case we needed it. Other than that, he already paid in full for our bills and the house. There isn't much to the house, no needs to garden, a small garage in case we could plan a car or something to transform into, and the neighborhood is friendly…I guess.

There were several people around here and haven't expected this city to be filled with hundreds of them. Jazz and I weren't used to this amount of people before. People were excited to check out places and eager to be involved. Jazz grabbed my elbow and dragged me over to the pizza place she finally found. She loves to blend in normally as possible. I followed along and entered into the pizza plaza and I hadn't expected to be this huge and varieties of pizza businesses here.

We observed a few businesses and figured out which was popular and which is common. We chose to check out the common ones and ordered the basic of cheese and pepperoni pizza in small. We got our drinks and waited for the pizza to be finished cooking. It was actually nice kind of atmosphere. Since there weren't many people ordering from here, the pizza was set to go in ten minutes, and paid for already. We saw people heading the opposite way they came in with their pizza and she was grinning eagerly about checking it out. I chose to go along with it and we followed them. Apparently, there was plenty places to sit down and still some people heading outside by the stairs to up. We followed them and found a nice open breeze.

"Well, Danny?" She had to ask.

I chuckled, "Sure, we can eat outside."

We picked a table for two and sat down to eat. We were both starving after all day work. It's rare for a nice settling down, but we had to remind ourselves there will no longer be ghosts around here. We live in a normal city, like normal citizens.

I was finished with a first slice and aiming for a second slice-

Sirens went off and something was blocking the sun. My head jerked up and saw someone falling down to the ground. I grabbed Jazz and moved out of the way immediately. The person crashed down onto our table and destroyed what was left of our food! My eyes widened and couldn't believe it! Who would fall from the sky and land in the food court area? Jazz gasped and couldn't believe this herself. I can, but the person did not look normal.

My ghost scent wasn't going off, but why is this guy green? I marched up to him and crossed my arms.

"What the heck? Why are you falling onto our pizza?" I demanded to know.

He turned his head at me, "Sorry, a bad guy blasted at me and I was flying backward to here. I forgot to transform into something." He commented.

Transform into what? Wait, a villain here? Oh, no…what did we get ourselves into? He got up and immediately shifted into a hawk. He flew out before I could have had been given a chance to be explained. Jazz joined at my side and tilted her head.

"You saw that right?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm guessing hitting the library will get our answer?" Normally, a couple of years ago, I wouldn't have cared to go to the library. Now, I do.

She agreed, "I never seen a ghost here before."

"He's…not a ghost. I guess he's some sort of hero."

Jazz and I had no idea what we have gotten ourselves into and decided to walk out of the place. At least we ate, but by the time we got out of the pizza plaza, the street was full and no one was going anywhere. They were watching something on the right of the street. There were some odd people going up against one person who seems to have the power of lights. One of the odd people who wore red, black, and yellow clad over himself was shouting at him to stop in the name of justice action.

"Dr. Light, you are under arrest on breaking into the bank." His voice sounded much like a leader.

"I will not be stop! Fear me for I am DR. LIGHT! I shall blind you all!" The creepy dude admitted.

I counted up to five strange people against Dr. Light. Besides the obvious leader and the green dude. The green dude transform into a…rhino? My head shook and paid attention to the rest of them. A half robotic man ready to aim with his hand…wait, where did his hand go? Oh…it transformed into a sonic laser type. I checked over the rest, one was in a dark cape with a hood, and I wasn't too sure about her. Her vibe sent me off the wrong way a bit. Then, there's a girl, who has orange hair, is flying up in the sky and triggered her…blast. Hers were similar to mine, but she doesn't look ghostly to me. Then, back to the rhino, he seems to be fighting against the 'bad guy' as he put it with everyone else.

The leader attacked with a sudden bo-staff appearing in his hand. The energy of light was struck at him, but the robot man used his sonic blast to prevent the attack. The girl was chanting in another form of language and caused some sort of 'dark' magic against him. Dr. Light could not handle anything from her and almost vanished. Jazz and I was watching from a good distance, but it wasn't clearing up anytime soon. Everyone stood in their place, but these battle could go on forever. The girl from the sky was quick to block his chance to escape and tried to blind her. However, her eyes were way too sensitive set off her eye lasers against him. He flailed to the ground and kept attempting to move. He wasn't getting what he was attempting to do.

He was getting too angry about this situation and feeling as if he was losing. He stood up quickly and whipped out bright dome that passed everybody. Everyone was panicking and worrying what would be happening. Some had pushed, moved, or fallen to their asses.

"Quick Cyborg, pin him down before he gets away!" The leader whispered, but only leaving me to hear him.

The panicked squealing caught my attention and I felt on guard to my responsibility. My body spun around and finally saw Dr. Light holding my sister. I growled at him and my hand curled into a fist.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

He grinned darkly, "Get them to leave me alone or she will get hurt."

Oh, he has no idea who he is messing around with! My growling increase loudly and Jazz tried to smuggle out of his grip. He was holding onto her tightly and having one hand in front of her eyes.

"One movement or she will be permanently blind for life." He warned.

He only said one movement and that meant getting closer. I knew too well from almost three years of experiences and he was much worse than Freakshow could be! My glares distracted him-

"Let the citizen go, Dr. Light!" Robot man – Cyborg, said.

"One step closer and she's blind for life!"

Jazz glanced over to me, insisting that I overshadow her, and I knew too well. I grabbed by the shoulders and picked up easily by someone who seems too tall.

"HEY!" I was not in the mood to be in this position.

"My monitor reads something interesting and you are coming with me." His voice was dark…it sent me warning.

I glanced up, considering this stranger is carrying me by the waist of his', and he wore an odd mask. What is this? Halloween town? There was no way I'd be trap in his hold any longer. I heard someone screamed from being hurt and it was that guy with light power. Jazz must have stomped his feet or kicked him somewhere. Way to go, Jazz!

Now, I had to put up with this guy whose trying to kidnap. One of my arms managed to get out of his grip and punched him once in the stomach. He groaned and almost dropped me. However, it was perfect because I needed to touch the ground. My left foot swung to knock him down onto the ground and I glared at this crazy man.

"Don't come after me-"

"-if you do not come, I will expose your secret to the world of what you really are." He spoke to me.

I froze. No one should be able to know who or what I am. He was serious from his tone of voice, but I refused to show any fears to him. Suddenly, I felt another person picking me up in the air and landed a jump onto a roof. I gasped and looked over immediately to see who took me this time!

Oh, it was this leader guy and he looked over to the location I was at. I did the same and he was gone before we had the chance to see where he'd run off to. This was not good at all and had to get out of this situation ASAP. The leader was still looking and I needed to get back to my sister. I have to look after her and my feet turned to run into disappearance.

I couldn't move because someone got a hold of my elbow. Dammit! Today was not my day at all!

"I'm afraid you cannot go anywhere until you are safe from Slade." The leader mentioned.

I blinked, "Huh? Who?" Is my life that bad to turn out?

"The guy who kidnapped you and I rescued you from."

My head nodded slowly a couple of times, "Oh, him. Yeah, I can handle him fine. Now, I need to get home."

"Afraid not. You are being watched by titans." He stated.

I mentally groaned about this. I grumbled and wonder how my sister is going to see or know where I am. His arm slipped around my waist and I hate this! I can fly- oh, right, he can't know that, but I hate this! He used some sort of device to swing down back to the ground and he held onto me tightly. That prevents my chances to escape.

Jazz ran up to me, "Danny! You're alright!" She was pleased.

I nodded, "Yes…but this guy here thinks I need to be babysat by 'titans'."

The light bulb went off in her head and she knew immediately to what I was referring. She gasped and looked at all the people surrounding us, including the leader.

"Oh, _The_ Titans? I've read so much about all of you!" She looked at the girls first, "You are Raven and Starfire!" Her head turn to the tall man, "You are Cyborg," Her head lowered, "You are Beastboy," and she turned to where I am, to the guy next to me, "And most of all, the Titan leader Robin!" So, they're heroes.

They smiled at her, glad to be well-known to her, and respectfully honor their lives to people like her. I understood what it was like to be recognize for what I do, not what I caused or has happened.

"Yes. However…Danny needs to come with us due to a criminal kidnapping him and that criminal-"

"-Slade."

Jazz nodded, "Slade is an understatement. So, you feel the need to look after him?" What is she doing?!

Robin looked over me for a bit and then back at her, "To protect him mainly. Slade might be up to something and take advantage of him."

She nodded, "Am I free to visit Danny?"

Raven tilted her head, "Be sure to ring the doorbell," She said drily about it.

Starfire nodded, "Oh, yes! It would be nice for your brother Danny to have company!"

Talk about barely knowing a thing of this city and I get trap by bunch of superheroes. Where was my say?! Oh, right…I wasn't fighting yet.

"And when am I going to have a say? Slade can't even take my own punch and I can take care of myself." I started to walk over to Jazz, but the leader held my waists tightly (despite of the fact he's only a few of inches shorter than me) and refusing to let me go.

"I am afraid not. Slade will be prepared for the next attempt and he's too interested in you." His head turned to my sister, "We'll protect him well. We need to head over to the titan tower."

Jazz nodded and she came up to hug me as she lowered her voice enough for me to hear, but for others can't, "Play along. Robin is right and Slade is difficult to approach. I'll inform Vlad and stay safe for myself."

"Tell him to protect you and if he can't do that, I'll kick hard to make him regret not taking this seriously."

"Just behave." She insisted.

I nodded and we broke apart. However, I was getting more annoyed to the way he's holding me and wishing he could just trust me. It wasn't that I was going to fly out and go invisible in front of them. I learned that because of Valerie and she almost figured it out, but I was glad for the duplication. The leader held me closely against his body and used his device to swing us over elsewhere. Jazz waved, concern for me, and knowing me too well. At least I can trust her to be safe. For me…I had to do whatever it takes from allowing them to know who I am truly, even if they're superheroes.

Right now, I want some space from Robin. He's holding onto me as if I am actually attempting to do it right now. He has no idea, but I rather not be questioned by anyone. He's too close on watching me and that's not good for me. He's suspicious already and can't push it any more than necessary.

We ended up in his motorcycle. Great, a reminder of someone who loves his motorcycle and can't even stand that. He turned to me.

"Hang on tight. This is going to be a fast ride to the tower." He warned.

Of course, he's one of those kinds of superheroes. Besides, Jazz better send me information about them before I have complication with them or misunderstanding here. Unfortunately, I have no choice. I held around his waists tightly as I could and he gasped for air.

"I see you're strong," He commented.

I grinned, "Yeah, obviously I wouldn't be able to get Slade's stomach so easily."

His head shook, "You're not getting out of this easily."

Ha! If only I could, he wouldn't be suffering this and be clueless about me anyway. For now, I was being drag over to their tower they called home and face the reality, normal will never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

** yaoiluver97, I had Robin to do that to prevent Danny escaping. If Robin had held his wrist, he would have escaped easily due to his strength. With around the waist made it more obvious to show that Robin wasn't going to let him escape this easily. He's only attempting to control Slade's 'victim'. **

** DragonMistress99, I have already worked out on the height situation matter and it will be mention a few times throughout this story. I do agree on their outcome heights may be and don't forget Dark Dan, he did become much taller than Jack was. So, there's a lot of way to compare. Even still, we're talking about different years with the teen titans as well as Danny Phantom. Everyone grows and becomes who they are. As for Battlefield, that is something we felt that Danny deserves someone to make things easier for him since he's constantly living a triple life (if one calls it that way). When he joins with the titans in their world, it only becomes one life for him. It depends on how you view it as well. There will be another chapter for that one coming soon - depends on how long editing will take. So, this one will be quite different as I can promise you. **

** L, I apologize if it had felt empty a bit. However, more will begin to fill out as you continue to read more through this. I promise you that much. Just hang in there for more good parts.**

**Now, please enjoy~**

* * *

Since it was late, Robin has put me in a bedroom that was literally next to his room. He showed me where backup pajamas were stored and down the hallway for bathroom. I knew too well, how bathroom works if there is only one. After Robin made sure I was in my guest room, he locked the door and my eyes rolled. He really thinks he can keep me in here that well for the night?

For now, I had better play along and I noted this room meant no privacy for sound. If I make a call, they will be wondering excessively much. That and who I am connect to would be dangerous. Although, the window revealed an ocean view with the whole city in is beautiful. If only Sam could be here, she would love the sight of this place.

I couldn't even sleep and needed Jazz. My eyes closed for a few second and my duplicate appeared at our home. She's in the living room on that emergency computer with the webcam on. At least it's Vlad she's talking to and she noticed me on the camera.

"Hey Jazz," I waved.

She gasped, "Danny! You need to go back to the tower!"

My eyes rolled, "I am at the tower."

My sister realized, "You duplicated here. Well, Vlad's on." She pointed at the computer.

I nodded and joined her up by the computer. I knelt down and greeted Vlad. We no longer felt like archenemies anymore and decided to be ally from now on.

"I see you're taken by the titans. I am arranging my flight out and should be there by ten in the morning. I trust you be careful, Daniel. These titans do not hide their abilities as the rest of the world do. I'll have Jasmine send-"

"-Jazz!" My sister snapped at him.

He sighed, "…Jazz." He given into her, "-some money you may need."

I guess she has him around her fingers now and I didn't even demand him to do whatever it takes to keep her happy and going for her life. Right now, I needed something to keep me busy.

"Okay. But, who are these guys? I get they're superheroes, I can tell Robin is their leader, and they have a tower as a home." I needed information.

Jazz nodded, "Starfire, she is an alien from another planet. She's known for her strength, starbolt, and flight."

I assume the starbolt was similar to ecto energy. Other than that, I hadn't expected an alien for the first time in my life.

"Cyborg is half robot, half human. He has sonic laser, strength, speed, invisible scanner, works with technology as well an inventor, and the oldest of the team." Which made sense, "The green dude you were upset about earlier, that's Beastboy. He's an animal shifter and strongly a vegetarian." I wouldn't blame the dude anyway for being a vegetarian, "Raven is a mysterious one, but she's an alien with dark magic power." That was obvious, "And Robin, the team leader. He is the world's top detective genius and former sidekick to Batman. Batman is known for his vigilante hero work, but he doesn't associate with the titans due to something happened a few years ago." She explained, "But, Robin is the most serious leader in the team."

I guess I acted right on my instinct about everything. If I made one wrong movement, he would know something. It's better off he thinks Slade must have assumed something interesting or useful about me.

"But why does Robin thinks I need protection?" My hands on my waists.

Vlad nodded, "Slade is well known for taking people into his pawns. Robin must feel you may be a danger to him if he uses you as a pawn."

"Make sense," Great, "Slade told me he knows my secret." I pointed out obviously needed to be said, because these two are the only people I've got to trust.

Vlad knew how personal our secret tends to be and Jazz is our neutral party of our secret. We're working together to keep this out of anyone's knowledge or face the consequences to sacrifice more lives or risking theirs. Vlad had shut down his ghost portals to maintain ghosts out of the real world – hence, our world.

"Then, you will need to avoid using any ghost powers in their presence and Slade will realize he misanalysed."

"How long?" My arms crossed.

Jazz and Vlad were exchanging looks on this, but I did not like it at all. I had to accept what I needed to hear.

"Impossible," They spoke union.

I groaned, "You tell me that if I had to stay there for a year, then leave, Slade would _still_ want me?"

"He still wants Robin too, you know? He's practically obsessed with having him." Jazz pointed out, "That's why Robin feels better having you at his tower in secure protection."

In a way, I was doomed from the start. At least, I might as well make myself live at home with the titans. I muttered how impossible everything will be. I groaned miserably about this idea here.

"Vlad, when and once I do get back home, I better expect you keep Jazz safe." My head shook, "If there's villains on the street attacking or someone falling from the sky, there's no way she's safe on the street. Why didn't anybody look up about the city?" I was rather shocked to see either of them had never checked.

Jazz shrugged, "According to the site, it said this is one of the most safe city and exciting place to live. I picked this place figuring it would be a good choice. I didn't think of the heroes and villains here."

"Oh, you did? Did you even look to find out why it is considered safe?" I pointed out obviously.

"No. But, it did slip my mind with Jump city's name belongs to the titans."

Somehow, I feel not surprised. She's struggling to move on, but with losing our love ones is difficult.

"Anyway, I'll deal with the titans and if you need me, the code is rain." I stated.

She nodded, "I see you have a preparation plan there."

I shrugged, "I just want to be in your reach, but not on their attention to suspect anything."

Vlad tilted his head sideway, "Daniel, there is something you must know-" Suddenly something ringing and he sighed, "I'll tell you later about it. See you both soon." He hung up on the video chat.

Jazz and I were wondering what important information he needed to tell me directly. I shrugged it off for now and Jazz hugged onto me immediately.

"I better let you go, Danny. I know you can't duplicate for too long." She sympathized for me.

"I wish I could."

"Don't let Desire catch that."

I smirked. I guess, so called for normal for us. However, I knew that was long gone since I attempted doing that a few years ago. At least living two lives are better than dealing with one alone.

Jazz waved and I waved back. My duplicate disappears and now, I am back with just me. I was glad that Robin wasn't checking into the bedroom for the night. He must have reserved sleep to fight criminals, but how can they tell?

Right now, I wasn't even tired and feel like getting out of this room immediately. Then again, I can't use my power at all. If I'm bored…I may just well relax on the bed and hope Jazz bring a laptop at least.

…

Since I fell asleep early, I woke up early. I didn't bother changing pajamas, I was sort of suspicious with those clothes wear. At least the window was a nice view to see a sunrise for the first time. I've always seen a sunset, but not so much with a sunrise. The sky is practically pink-ish and orange. It helped to keep my mind off from things a bit, but it always brings peace to me.

The door slid and my head turned to my left side. The leader walked in cheerfully as ever for a good morning. My brow rise and wondered what he'll be saying.

"Morning, Danny. Would you like the rest of the tour here?" He offered.

I shrugged, "I've been wondering when I was going to get out of here. I was up an hour early today." There's alarm clock in this bedroom and I woke up at five, now it is six o'clock.

I got off the bed and to leaves the room finally. At least I won't be back in this room until it's time to sleep. Robin left the room and guided me down the room. He had pointed out everyone's room; how the bathroom is practically in the middle. I noted that Raven is the farthest way or opposite from Robin, but Beast boy is literally next to her room. Starfire's room is across from Robin's and mine. Cyborg is across from the bathroom located. My ears picked up clues that three people were still sleeping, but Raven was already awake and she was doing some meditation of her starting day.

He showed me the gym and training room – which seems awesome to have. Wait, a minute! Hold it there, Fenton. Robin is doing this to make me open up about my secret and I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to pretend none of this strikes my interests at all. He led me downstairs to the garage that was filled with a few motorcycles…which I'm hating to be reminder of an enemy I know. And there's a couple of T-Car he commented.

"Now, the center of the tower. You can hang out there, since most of us are there often, and we got kitchen, living room, and criminal monitor there. Plus, it's a big screen to watch anything, but I can promise you that there will be interruptions." Robin explained.

I nodded, "Kinda figured that out."

His head tilted, "How?"

"You're a hero, villains are unpredictable and crimes are impossible to control or expect," Trust me, I ought to know that too well and it robbed so much of my sleep, eating, and free time.

Robin didn't react too much to my assumption or anything. At least, he can't catch onto me something so obviously in my own mind and a part of me.

"So, what secret does Slade thinks you have?" The double door slid open to reveal the center tower room.

On the right, there's a small kitchen with gathering counter table with chairs. On the left side, it's a large and open space. In the middle, the big screen Robin had described with computer keyboard down below. However, the big screen is more of a transparent like to be a window as well. It comes with half 'C' couch with a small round table in front. The place is huge for the center tower.

"Beats me. What is he going to do with someone who is highly obsessed with astrology field and an okay artist?" At least those are truths.

Robin didn't believe me, "I doubt Slade needs your assistance on those two. Do you have any sort of powers or some unusual knowledge people barely know about?" He headed over to the kitchen.

Robin does not waste his time. I looked around the room and thought back about astrology a couple of times.

"Like I said, highly obsessed with astrology. I have discovered a special asteroid that is made something to go against particular specie, but it's far out of our reach." I explained and still a truth.

Robin blinked, "What kind of specie?"

My head shook, "I rather not say. If it gets out, I'm afraid of the government will take advantage of that and it won't do anybody good."

"So Slade may have a purpose and advantages." He pulled out cereal boxes and bowls, "But, that doesn't make sense. How come you're strong as Starfire?"

I checked out their living room area to observe closely with. Robin was asking questions I couldn't exactly answer normally for everyone. At least playing 'distracted' is working out for me, but I heard him.

"Um, I worked out a lot since I was a baby. My dad forgot we don't have his strength and up until I was fourteen, I was able to carry his weight fine."

His head tilted, "How much did he weight?"

"About almost three hundred."

His breathing stopped literally, but I was betting he barely had that strength before he was able to. At least it's a good cover up and truth intact. I noted how the television screen and window as one. It was more than I can easily recognize, but it wasn't good, as Tucker would want this. I should be fascinated, but I failed that test since Sam and Tucker got the best of technologies.

His breathing returned to normal and started taking care of breakfast with milk. I finally joined up by the counter and helped myself to sit down. He did the same.

"How much can you carry by now?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. I barely know my own strength," I sheepishly smiled.

"You haven't measured it?"

My head shook, "None of the equipment at school was meeting my expectation. Then again, no one really knows."

Robin hummed, "Perhaps the gym here will help you find out. Cyborg can almost push nine hundred pound. Starfire is quite up to two thousands pound." Now I understood why he compared my strength to hers.

"I doubt I'm that strong."

"You almost crushed me," He accused me.

"You were clinging onto me as if I'm your girl."

We stared at each other, but he was too amused about everything. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face as soon as possible, but I couldn't. We started to have breakfast finally, but today did not seem to be simple as I expected.

Robin wanted to do some serious work out, but I had to put in flaws of my fighting skills. He had me sweating my ass off too much today and nonstop action. He was thrilled by the idea of new movements and it's hard to give it all my shot. He was driving me crazy!

He used most of his weapons in attack and defense modes, but I chose to be careful at the best effort. Starfire and Beast boy were watching us in battle combats, but it wasn't that great. They didn't stay around for too long because Cyborg demanded Beast boy to clean up his room. Starfire said something about not missing her fungus world show or some nonsense. Robin showed no distraction in his training focus and kept going and going no matter what.

He was sweating so much, but I never saw anyone so determine. Then again, maybe he wishes to test my strength.

Finally, we're circling around and guards up on for once. His way of fighting was predictable, but I haven't let him know that immediately or obviously to his perspective. It's worse than how Vlad saw me, analyzing every specific detail of me inside and outside, and doing whatever pleases him. Robin must have psychoanalyzed me, using psychology communication talk with me, and by recognizing truths and lies. He was not fooled by me, but he suspect there were still more to why Slade wanted me.

He leapt up in the air and I fell on my back to use my feet to push him out of the way. He rolled in the air and collapsed to the ground to land. We panted heavily and not keeping our minds off this miniature battle. Robin wanted me to give up, but I refused otherwise. He's good, but not as good as I am.

There were so much eagerness to use my powers, yet, my mind mentally reminded me that would expose my secret. A secret of being a halfa and no one will ever know. If anyone finds out, then the GIW will find out. They were upset to lose my parents' business, but they were sort of glad to see both Jazz and me were alive. We weren't going to be their next guinea pigs or excuses to encourage their businesses. It wasn't happening for them and it never will.

"Come on, don't hold back, Danny. You must have wanted to show off to somebody." Robin teased.

My teeth gritted and remained focus on my own human strengths and nothing else. He was not going to win.

"I am giving all my best." I told him.

His head shook, "Not from the looks of it here." He was ready to strike out against me, but I caught his bo-staff and flipped him over.

I bent down closer to him, "I'm telling you, this _is_ all my best effort. We've been on this for hours, Robin. We need water and food."

Robin landed flatly on his back and shocked to see I did that. Wasn't that a common move? I guess barely anyone knew that one or used it often. He looked up at me – despite of the fact he wears a mask – and wondered on his own.

"An average human would ask for water with an hour, not six hours. For food, they would have asked for it in two and a half hours." He stated with facts.

I shrugged, "I'm not your average human." I was already leaving the gym and my hand caught his bo-staff in striking and he was hanging in the air, "Can it, would you?" I was annoyed and hungry!

Robin dropped his staff finally and I dropped it too. I headed out to the center tower and he followed – well, joined – me for walk back to the center tower. It was a long day and I hadn't expected something this serious in a long time.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the hold. I have been going to work and gym with so much on my hand - plus, college is starting soon for me. However, I am spending my day off some writing on a few stories here and there. So, please hang in there with me. :'D**

**To Yuki100o, I have stated in the first chapter I have mentioned the pairing, so to answer your question, yes. This is RobinxDanny pairing (Hint: Robanny pairing). **

**To DragonMistress99, Glad to compare with the possible heights. In a way, the story will tell on its own. Other than that, the story will be on hold for Battlefield. We're having some difficult technologically. Well, I won't hold you off too long here. Enjoy your story here. **

**As for everyone else, I hope you all enjoy this~**

* * *

Beast boy ordered pizza ahead of time after cleaning and he had have felt guilty of destroying the pizza my sister and I was eating. I showed no problem and forgave him about it. I understand already, but they didn't know why. Starfire floated and sat down next to me happily.

"What is your name? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" She said so quickly.

I blinked, "Uh, Danny, purple, and yes?"

She squealed and hugged me, "Oh, friend Danny! It is delightful to be your friend!"

I was taken on an idea that she does not grasp English very well due to her alien background. I smiled along and everyone gasped at us. I turned my head to see if there was anyone around, but I was confused.

"What?" I took a bite of a pizza.

Beast boy shook his head, "Starfire hugged you and you didn't beg for air?"

I shrugged, "I barely feel that. My dad used to squeeze the air out of me, but it's impossible now for me to feel a thing from a hug." It is true, unless it's a ghost and their strength, then I was doomed.

Cyborg whistled and quite impressed. I don't know how much longer I could take this! I kept eating pizza for now and figured surviving my life is the only way to handle everything. Robin is still determining to break the definite truth and he will never find out.

"You say that like you survived everything, Danny," Cyborg took a quick deep breath, "I don't understa-"

The blazing red lights flashing off with shrieking high pitch noise. Everyone had rushed over to the big screen and reading something there. They were muttering the hero codes and that, whom to face this time. They commented about HIVE Five and dashed out of the place. Robin demanded that I stay in this center since it is protected. For now, I figured to play along. I turned around and noticed how much of a pig site mess this place seemed to be. There were trash all over the places, video games' cords messed up, sink piled of dirty dishes, and scattered books on the other side of the room.

…

Times flew by, but I sort of liked living in the titan tower. I was able to help them stay focus on fighting criminals and they let me take care of the center tower area to keep clean, cook food, and organize things – even Raven approved how I organized her books by placing bookmarks before shelving them or stacking them neatly. Starfire was learning more about English communicating and emotions.

With Cyborg, I spent time with him on his inventions and pointed out some minors to get where he should be. He was awed by the way, I knew advanced technologies, but I told him I had a best friend who knew so much about this stuff and taught me all of this. Cyborg reminded me of Tucker so much, but it almost caught me to grieve. Other than that, he's able to fight the criminals with stronger attack against them and better tracking system on them without needing to reach them. Although, it didn't work on them a hundred percent as we expected. We're still working out the kinks on that.

Beast boy thought he could beat me on DOOM IV video game and he had no idea how good I can play. Within an hour playing this game, I won and beat his butt. After that, he would love playing teammate to play against other players and getting the thrill of it. The first year of being a Phantom brought memories when I was inside DOOM and I was the ultimate cheat code. It won't be happening again for the rest of my life anyway, but I doubt there would be another opportunity like that again.

Robin…ugh, he drove me up the wall! His constant questionings, endless battle practices or training, and suspicious looks all over me. He refused to let me out of his sight, even when he isn't in the tower, and he got microphone and camera to check on me every so often. I would be so ecstatic if he goes into the criminal study room – or the rest of the titans called it Slade investigating. He noticed too well on how I act around everyone, but I haven't set my guards down around for anybody. I kept most of everything the truthful ways I could and acted normal as possible.

The problem is…Robin wants a chat. After ten months of being here, I was getting to the point where he had to stop before I snap. My patience is not to be test on and he ought to knock it off. Starfire was watching her late night show on Fungus World. Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing some game they invented on the roof. Raven is meditating in her room. For me, I was about to head over to my room and Robin grabbed a hold of my elbow.

"What now?" I groaned.

His head shook, "I don't understand you, Danny. You've been acting nothing of yourself. Is this a big secret such a great deal to you? We need to know so we can protect you better."

I jerked my elbow away from him and poked him in the chest, "I can take care of myself! Why must you know about this secret I'm holding? Could it ever occur to you that I don't? That's just…uncertain how to act normal? My life has never been normal, alright?" I scoffed, "Now leave me alone. I'm tired and I'd like to sleep."

I was walking straight to the bedroom. I was hearing the door opened up to me and about to close-

Nope, his foot stopped it from shutting and he walked in himself. Oh, great, the leader is going to give me a lecture now? Like he does for each and every member in the tower? His puzzling expression tells me he's serious, I finally figured that out after a while.

"That's the whole point! I recognize you don't like normal, but maybe, I feel that you deserve to be on a team that understands what it is like to be a hero or with powers or fighting for justice. The only reasons I had you in training with me to see when you finally use your powers or be the real you. This way, I can take some comfort in knowing Slade cannot have you." He barked.

I spun around and marched up to him, "Or maybe you don't understand. You don't understand what I have been through. Ten months ago, I'm supposed to be with my sister to protect her, be there for her emotionally and physically, and we lost our parents! We lost my best friends! If I had lost her, the whole damn world would have been a goner!" I seethed at him.

I've had enough with him being the boss or detective around me lately. This was a crazy cycle, bringing out the worse in me, and pushing the limits already. I blamed Slade for attempting to kidnap me for whatever dumb plans he had. Robin stood there like a frozen statue after some words I have finally admitted.

His head lowered as well as his shoulders dropped. He wasn't on his guards anymore, but I was too tensed about anything anymore. He doesn't understand where I was coming from.

"I do understand. I've lost my parents when I was younger. Just before I became the official Robin, I understand what it is like to lose a close friend, but I don't stop living or trying to be the hero I am today. I don't know your best friends know the truth, but I'm sure they want you to continue doing what you're used to." He explained.

That had stabbed me in the core to release someone who has a similar story, but he didn't understand still. Maybe, no…he only wants to know the whole secret.

"Just…get out. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep." I insisted.

He looked at me directly, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"Whatever," I knew he wouldn't give up.

Robin is excessively ambitious for himself, but I'm a difficult stubborn for myself. There's no way he will find out about my half being's existence. We would not give up on our high dedication to make things work out for ourselves. Raven is the only one who told Robin to leave me alone or it will be ugly. He left me alone at least three days and he repeated the cycle. It's almost destroying inside of me with everything he's throwing out at me, but there's nothing I could have had done to change that.

We spent so much time on questions, answers, stories, bonding, and other things. Robin was working me to a double death literally. I wasn't too sure how much I could take it before it would be the death of me. His teammates were doing a great job to distract him or getting him into his regular routines.

At least, I'm glad to sleep…but the alarms can be annoying to the highlight of my night. I learned to ignore it, but my ears would have had pick up on who'd they fight. It sounded like they don't know how to fight properly or speed things up. They could be gone for an hour to four hours for particular enemies they have. Their lists go on and add on to the infinities. They think they have that much enemies? Try my list for a change because it literally never ends. They barely have two hundreds. I have over twenty thousands enemies for ghosts, but one-third of the ghosts are my allies. Although, I don't have that many friends in the ghosts zone, but I do wonder how they're doing without me.

Now, I missed them greatly. Frostbite, Cujo, Princess Dora, Pandora, Clockwork – I guess, Dark Gavin, Dani-

Dani! I haven't thought of her for so long! I wondered how the kid's doing so far and her world traveling. I haven't seen her since the last time I saw her a month before the death explosion happened. What about Valerie? I wondered how she's taking everything in lately…I can't believe I abandoned her, but she won't be dealing with ghost trouble and that will make her happy.

Because of the fact I am stuck here, I don't get the opportunity to visit anyone. Jazz is the only ones who visit me, but she's been busy working and something about dating someone. Oh, yes, she tried to bring a laptop in, but Cyborg confiscated it due to Slade at risk. He couldn't take my phone since it's impossible for phones.

There was so much on my mind, I was sort of wishing to go back to my actual home. The one Jazz and I set up here. I want to use my powers again.

Maybe Robin is right. I was holding back so much…but these guys don't know what they have gotten themselves into now. I couldn't afford it and need to leave immediately. This secret stays as a secret.

Then, a moment of my emotion felt like this place is my home. That's what I was afraid of…being attached to everyone here so close like families. Deep inside of me, I'm afraid to repeat another send someone home to take care of something and they die. They would die because of my stupid way not to trust my instinct on the matter. There will always be somebody getting hurt, injured, or worse, dead.

The guilt has been inside of me for so long towards my best friends' lives. I sent them to get the Fenton Thermos and I should have had it on me no matter what. I've made a mess to what I've done, but those guys would have argued that they sacrificed their lives for me to keep everyone safe no matter what. They knew the consequences too well of themselves and shook their hands with the devil. I was the devil they shook with, but I did not promise their lives would be long as Jazz and I get to live for. With everything on my mind, I could not sleep a wink.

I didn't bother to stay in bed and went to the center. No one was awake yet, so I ended up cooking hot breakfast. Of course, I knew Raven likes to have her herbal tea and arranged that ahead of time. I needed to keep things off my mind before I could go into deep thinking mode.

Breakfasts were finally made and I decided to sit down in front of the screen. I was eating my food and I watched some shows I haven't seen before. It was so strange for me to watch something, even though I'm used to movies and nothing else. News doesn't interests me anymore and they're bunch of jokes anyway. At least, my mind was distracted for a good while.

* * *

**Care to review? **

**Next chapter, decided to post it up tomorrow. Nah, an extra today for everyone :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**An extra chapter for everyone today! I'm spoiling my loyal readers! You guys rock! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-no one's point of view-

The titan members were glad for hot meals ready to serve. Raven drinks her tea and have a piece of toast. Starfire was eager to try humans' food and speaks of her planet's food – which didn't interests anyone that much. Danny wasn't too sure, but he did try her food before a couple of times. There was one that tasted like brownies with peanut butter inside. He just does it to avoid hurting her feelings.

Beast boy and Cyborg argued what games to play and Danny wasn't in the mood to be a neutral party here. He joined by Raven's side, but she needed to go do some reading on her books and meditate for the day. Robin knew that was his cue.

Danny rushed out of the center and hurried over to his room. Somehow, Robin caught his elbow.

"Let go!" The halfa struggled to jerk his elbow away from the leader's grip.

"We still need to talk."

The longer Robin was holding his elbow, slowly Danny's eyes were turning green as it glows, and no longer hearing the words from the titan. Robin was confused and saw the eyes have changed. The halfa pushed Robin's back up against the wall and eyeing him carefully. Robin refused to show fears, especially when he's the leader here. Danny's free hand gripped the wonder boy's chin.

"Danny, what are you doing?" He insisted to know.

There weren't any sorts of responses and felt a strange atmosphere around them. Danny pulled the leader's mouth closely with his' to meet in lip's locking. Robin almost panicked, but he wasn't fighting. His body followed and Danny pulled him closer against him body.

Suddenly, footsteps were gaining closer and Danny refused interruptions. He quickly took Robin to the leader's bedroom. He made sure it was locked and aware of this room is silent proof. The curtains were shut and lights were out. The halfa refused to let Robin out of his grip.

Robin's mind was buzzing and struggling to get a clear sense of what was happening. Danny kissed his bare neck, turning him on more than ever, and moaning to the sensation he gave in to. He was barely paying attention to anything that was happening. The heavy breath by his ear was causing him to melt almost.

"Seeing you like this…is fucking hot." Danny whispered deadly.

Robin could not process a thought in his mind or knowing what was happening. It was like a drunk buzz, not recalling how the clothes had been removed off them, or how he was turned hard – even Danny was as well. He couldn't help it but beg.

"Please…I-I need it." Robin panted.

Danny shushed him a couple of times, "Wait, you need to wait."

Before Robin could speak another word to demand for tense experiences, Danny smashed their lips to wild things up a bit. His fingers slipped through Robin's raven hair to see the softness, slowly slipping out to the neck, shoulders, curved back, naval, sweet ass, and thighs. It made the leader gasped and eager to hurry up. Danny did not to waste his valuable time and ready for action. His hands went upward to those tight asses and gripped them. He spread the long legs out and crawled up closer.

Danny felt enraged almost, but passionate oddly. His member was throbbing and aching for sudden release. The tip of his cock entered into such a tight anal.

"Fuck! You're-" He groaned and pushed in without being slow, "-tight!"

Robin groaned and screamed at the pain he couldn't believe. It was burning him alive, the tightness of the muscle, and almost feels like splitting in half. Danny managed to get inside his scissor wall. His hands held Robin's naval and began thrusting hard as he could. Robin's hands curled onto the bed sheet for life. He was taking up every pounding inside of him, causing his body to be turned on and harder than ever, and the dryness inside of him. His muscle ring was bleeding but easing the pain.

Danny didn't bother to stop and kept picking up the pace faster than ever. He felt like he was about to come, almost ready to burst, and giving everything he have. The leader was taking it all with his might-

"Fu-fuck harder!" Robin demanded.

The halfa was about to-

The cum has burst inside of Robin's anal and it sent shivered down the hero's spine. He was into it and filled his ass nicely. Danny pulled out and gasped for air. His eyes were still glowing green, but it hadn't occurred to Robin about that yet. He was into the whole moment they have done. Danny eyed the body he has come for and satisfied to what he wanted.

"Stay in bed for an hour." Danny demanded.

Before Robin could ask why, Danny grabbed his own clothes and walked out of the room into his bedroom. Right now, the leader had felt exhausted after having such a hot session. His body was finally winning and shutting down to sleep. He can easily smell the aroma and he did not mind staying in bed. He was tired after doing this for hours and no one bothered them at all today.

…

Robin sat up from his bed and realized what had happened. Did he…why…how…?

He could not process the scene he had made with Danny. The eyes were different too, but the behavior was off. Maybe he found the button that led to the secret? He wasn't too sure why it was a big deal other than people could claim rapes. Danny made him feel…indescribable for the world. He figured he would talk to him right now and find out why.

He got out of bed and- Oh. He needs to take a shower and replace the blanket immediately. He was glad to have a personal bathroom or he'd have to worry about his mask situation. No one has ever seen his eyes and it was going to remain that way from now.

* * *

**Care to review?  
Another chapter is coming up because this is too short and that's not normally me. So, another spoiled chapter coming up! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now, three chapters in a row. Enjoy~**

* * *

-Danny's point of view-

I have never felt like my head pounding me before. Did someone tried to get me drunk? Then again, I wouldn't pass it by to Robin, if he wants to know that desperately. Does he know? I wasn't too sure and yesterday feel like a total blackout.

My head shook and decided to get out of bed. I noticed I was in my boxer. I must have felt like no shirt or pajamas last night. I grabbed my clothes, snatched the bathroom before anyone else could, and freshen up for the day.

I was pulling down my shirt-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Three times…I knew too well who that was.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"We need to talk about last night." He said.

Wow, he was not satisfied about last night at all? He had to get me drunk enough to know what he wants. I finished getting dressed and came out annoyed as ever.

"Well?" My arms crossed.

His thumb pointed the way down the hall, "Let's go to my criminal study room. It's private."

I blinked. Why is he letting me go into that room? If this was going to get him off my back, maybe it will work out for me. Once we passed his bedroom, we took an elevator, and it took us upstairs to the floor I barely go to. Robin led the way and pressed the number coding for the security. We entered into a room that had so much paper, files, pictures, items, and so much more in the room. Now, I understood why it was called as a study room and he was trying to learn who Slade was. Maybe he wanted to prove Slade is the ultimate criminal, with so much information on one person, and aspect of him to grasps.

It was no wondered why he shuts himself out. He's this much determined for years and take that man down. This bothered him so much, but why was he showing me this? He shuts the door and turned on the main light. The security, sound-proof, and camera were off-limits now. It meant pure privacy and nothing else.

"Look, I understand it is personal. I saw your eyes glowing green. Neon specifically. If you feel the secret should never get out to Slade or anyone, this room will be safe for you to talk." He was serious.

I blinked. So, I did mess up last night. If he's serious, that means there weren't any chance of hiding this too longer. Robin was willing to bring me here, unlike the others, and literally wants to talk about it.

I sighed, "I guess my eyes are the biggest give away." My hand brushed back my hair a bit, "Anything else did I give away obviously?"

"Other than last night, not really." Robin commented, "I noticed your eyes and they weren't human looking."

I snorted. I knew that already, if Vlad found my eyes glowing like that, he'd call it the 'scary' eyes, but in a sense, it was angry eyes. Robin must have found my anger that night or something must have been different.

"I guess I messed up, but tell you something…every battle you tried to do on me, yes, I was holding back. I couldn't afford to let Slade use my personal secret or to let a particular government get a hold of me. There's no one who is going to bail me out of there, if they do get a hold me successfully."

Robin leaned against the wall, "Not unless you're considered as a hero or in the justice system. It is against law to take human and/or metahumans."

My head tilted and eyebrow rose, "What's a metahumans?"

"Metahumans are people who were born humans, but they developed superpowers. Of course, that was started due to bang gas. It exposed to anyone who was smelling it or surrounded by it. However, there are several humans gained powers in different ways."

Now, I could see why Robin wants me to admit. He can protect me by laws. The GIW are known to follow the laws, rules, and everything else. I guess when everyone found out that one time, but no one thought to tell the GIW it is against the law to do that to me.

"When was this law created?" My arms crossed.

Robin understood where I was going, "About four years ago."

My head nodded, "Now that would make sense. I started to be a hero then, but the stupid government only viewed me what I am. Not if I am still human or not," I shrugged.

Robin smirked, "So you are a metahuman."

I scoffed, "More of, a halfa."

His body jolted at something new. He hasn't realized what I was capable of, especially what I am. I figured by avoiding to explain, I'd show him to understand. My core reached out, which I haven't done in months, and formed the rings at my waists. The ring splits the opposite direction to call forth my ghost side. The uniform rarely changed, but I knew it was pointless.

Robin awed at what he saw and I knew his eyes were scanning all over me. Somehow, he's the only person I met that doesn't reveal their eyes. Well, him and Slade. Slade, I can't even see his face entirely anyway.

"You are known as Danny Phantom." He declared.

He's good, "Yup. You are right. I am a halfa; half human, half ghost. Only ghosts know that, but everyone else doesn't know my secret besides my sister."

"This place isn't ghost proof, so why stay?"

I chuckled, "I already know that. I stayed, so I can remain normal in everyone's eyes, including Slade. Like I said, I can handle Slade."

"Interesting, but why hold back for so long? Isn't that dangerous?"

I shrugged, "I've used my powers when I duplicate," I showed him another set of me, "So, I visited my sister by doing that and use my powers at the same time. Although, a duplicate can only last an hour for me."

His mask narrowed at me to show his focus, "You've been doing this when you have free time."

I let my duplicate vanished and returned to human side. He was still into everything about this and for a hero like him, he's very open minded about everything. Normally, people would freak and think ghosts don't exist. He doesn't show that or cared, it proved he knew ghosts definitely exist.

"Yes," Why bothered hiding anymore, "But it did drive me crazy when you wanted me to go for my all."

"Why didn't you?" His gestured over to me.

I smirked, "I was determine to prove you wrong that I am just human."

"I'm human, but I don't hold back everything I've got." He was really missing the point.

I groaned, "You ruined the big point. I did it because one, you annoyed me. Two, to protect myself and my sister. Three, you hated to be wrong and I was determine to be sure of that. Four, it's my secret." I glared.

He chuckled, seeing where he had won finally, and I doubt everything would simple as I thought. Ten months and one messed up. I didn't expect to let this happen, but last night must have been a big deal.

"Which part of the government is trying to get you and breaking their laws?"

My head shook, "I'm not worried about them anymore. I always stopped them, even if they didn't know about my secret. They can't touch me here since I am no longer in that town I used to live in. If I am in that town again, they have every right to hunt me down."

The leader sighed, "So, would you like to be in the team?"

And he's serious about me parting in the team. There were times I watched them fight criminals through their screens and see how they handled it. I haven't been involved in a physical fight or battles in such a long time and had to understand that first. Well, Robin has been keeping on my toes for a while, so I can understand that I haven't lost that touch.

"Give me some times, but don't let everyone knows that you know. I'll consider it, but right now, I need to think about it." I informed him.

Robin grinned, "That's fine, but I am going to be asking a lot more questions."

"Let me guess, my strength, powers, and how I got them?"

"Yes," He was so curious and wanting the cat out of the bag by now, "If you do not mind, that is."

If he needs to know, then telling him the truth might not hurt. After all, Slade can't really do much if I do expose my secret.

"I stepped into the ghost portal, accidentally turned it on, and the portal fused its ectoplasm energy into me for half an hour. My friends didn't know what to do that day, but they couldn't interfere the ghost portal in progress working or they would have died too. My powers has a good list of sorts of powers. The basic are invisible, intangible, flying, overshadowing, ecto energy, and super strength on everything like muscle, smelling, sight, sound, and vibration." I sighed, "Ghost stinger, Ghostly wail, shields, Cryokinesis, duplication, teleportation, automatic translator, speed, portal transporter, future sensing within ten minutes, temporary power ability, ecto energy manipulator, and healing." I listed out everything. I took one more deep breath, "My strength limits are impossible to determine, but definitely ten times stronger than Starfire."

He was impressed to learn everything right now. I know how he is when it came to battles and this might help him. He understood how powerful I am and he doesn't realize how much stronger I can be.

"Is that it?" He curiously wondered.

I shrugged, "Beats me, I'm still learning all of my powers."

His eyebrow rose, "Still?"

"Unlimited powers," I shrugged, "You could say that I can stop almost all your criminals. It's the ghosts I have complications to fight."

"I have never heard anyone having so much powers on their hands."

I chuckled, "Believe me, it may seem like power, but they're energies."

Honestly, I hadn't thought talking about my powers or explaining them to anyone else besides Jazz. In a way, it didn't change a thing.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, I'm the only ones checking the camera of the tower. Cyborg only checks in the cameras in the Jump city. If you need to use your powers, feel free to do that here." Robin pointed out directly for me.

My head nodded and joined over to the wall of facts on Slade. There were repeated information, date patterns, and schemes that had already been brought out. The titan leader joined by me and we were staring what was in front of us. My eyes caught onto the time I recognized…the date I would never forget. I picked that one and pulled it to read.

_Slade took advantage of kidnapping Raven, one of the Titan members, for a mere message. It was a fact Slade was partnering with her demonic father, Trigon, to send the message to open the 'portal' on the day she is expected. However, the day of the opening portal had happened on July 2, 2005._

July second…two-thousand and five. It was the exact date I faced Dan to stop him. The day…

"_I promise…I won't ever turn into him! Ever!" I told them, before the fight against my evil and future-self._

I blinked. I forgot about that. I set the paper down and he looked at it. Then, he glanced up at me with much to his concern.

"Slade has the same pattern as a ghost. I can see how Slade proceed his plans. Have you attempt any fail plan yourself and go right into his trap, but back out before getting serious?" I asked.

He stammered, "No. You have an idea or plan?"

My eyes were reading the other newspapers or article about this criminal, "Slight, but I need to study more about him before I can. I think Slade is wondering when I will expose myself to the public, then there will be a certain amount of time he will come out, and figure out what he may be up to. Then precede forward with the plan," I pointed out.

Robin nodded, "Of course, he won't be fooled easily. I've tried to trick him thinking I am a thief in another disguise and other time, he forced me by the threats of my friends. I tried to be on his side and then, betray him. However, he was serious with the threats of their lives and I struggled to remain loyal to him until the rest of them figured it out and removed the nanobots he had inside of them. Then, I was free to fight against him without their life at risk."

I stroked my chin, "He'll be easy for me…but if he is serious about knowing my secret, there will be no doubt he'd have something against me." I was glad my sister and my best friend, Sam, taught me to recognize criminal behavior, especially when it came to all my enemies.

"You said you have teleportation, were those shown often in public in your town?"

My head shook, "No. I would go invisible or be in a room with no one else to witness me."

"Then, Slade will not be able take advantage of you that easily." Robin thought of.

How strange…we're actually getting along for once and being a team. I rather liked it, but I wasn't too sure yet. My hands rest up against the table and looked at the rest of the articles in my sight.

"Maybe, but from my experiences, a couple of ghosts can short circuit my powers and it wasn't easy to deal situation like that." I warned him.

He agreed, "I know, but Slade is difficult to predict."

I disagreed, "Actually, he has his pattern."

His mask narrowed and looked at everything again, "I don't get it. What am I missing?"

"Timing and schedules. This one here," I pointed with July second, "Two days before fourth of July." My eyes picked up and looked over at the other article and pointed that too, "A week before Pi day." My eyes shifted upward and pointed that picture, "That one is three days before Vegetarian day." Lastly, one huge picture of him, "Six days before Computer appreciation day. All of them are connected to everyone's interests or the big day." My eyes looked at the calendars of the year, "He will be attempting to be involved four days before Easter holiday."

He frowned, "How can you assume?"

"Easy, he has a counting pattern differently. He went from two days before, then a week away, but he went backward and adds a day extra which is three day. He's going back and forth, count forward, but then backward. Once he hits five days before anything, he goes back into that pattern. He doesn't attack randomly. He attacks on the days that represent each of you or the personality alike."

He finally understood and all was clicking to him easily. We spent time together on this case, learning about Slade; who he was. We backed up on some ideal plans and suggested a few things here and there. However, Robin respectfully kept my halfa a secret. Everyone else barely knew what we were doing, but it was better off they didn't know. I told Robin that I understood about the thief part, but this won't be a repeat. We'll still need them anyway, but to fight.

I was surprised none of the criminals were up to something today, but it was better off I had some times to think before getting involved something like this. Oddly, everything was changing to make things right and find out whom Slade truly is.

* * *

**Shall continue by Friday/Saturday~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to post this one up, so enjoy~**

**As for everyone else, that is why I had chapter 5 short. However, it holds its purpose for a reason. It will explain later out in the story. I promise you all that much. :)**

**Begin Chapter 7~**

* * *

Several weeks later, I began to be myself by working out in the gym. All my efforts, my powers, strengths, weaknesses, focus, and everything else about me in this room. It was beyond in my control, believing that being a hero meant so much to me, and chanting how I will never become Dan. I have a choice and I stood by that. Whether my whole family was gone or both of my best friends, nothing was going to change me. At least, Jazz is the only person I have…well, and Vlad, but Vlad agreed to look after her until I come back home.

Right now, I'm benching four hundred thousand pounds at a good pace. I broke sweat after half an hour later. Everyone is on their mission, so there weren't much to clean right now. Although, I have been working out for almost three hours and I stopped, figuring that was enough for the day. I headed into the tower center and still see the place empty. At least the screen can tell me what might be going on and I set the computer up.

The screen revealed Cyborg's point of view and he has everyone almost in his sight.

I couldn't believe it-

Sladebots! There were hundreds of them and I realized I had forgotten about them. Everyone was having a difficult time fighting them all off! I thought back and it was exactly how I measured the timing. Slade has his pattern and he wants me out there by their side. NO! Raven and Starfire were forced to fall on their back.

"Slade isn't getting away with this and that is not how he should treat them," What the- "That's it! No one treats Beast boy like that either!" My ring came through me and I transformed to Phantom.

I pinned down the location and knew exactly where they would be. Downtown, eastern side, and it was a huge space of this place. I fled in accelerator speed and found myself rushed over in a field of over hundreds of Sladebots. All those bots knew how to fight, but determining the real Slade was a challenge.

Cyborg was able to take down half of them in his sight, but it wasn't enough to bring down. He could be taking down at least fifty of them, but it's not enough. Starfire was bashing into them like a rough wrestler, but she's a rookie there sometimes. Beast boy rammed into them with his gigantic creatures like rhino or Rex dinosaur or…wait, is that sasquatch form? My head shook and quickly focused on them. Raven was chanting, but she needed to focus at a faster pace because her chanting doesn't go much. She needed my help the most.

I floated by her and she noticed my presence. My Cryokinesis formed as a ball and threw at the incoming bots. They were hit blasted into shattered crystal dolls like. Her eyes cornered over to me, not expressing much of herself anyway.

"Thanks," She said drily.

I nodded, "No problem."

I aimed for the rest of the bots that were getting too close. Some were leaping into the air, but I froze them and blasted the ecto energy against them. Raven managed to crush ten bots without a panic on her timing.

I saw Starfire having a difficult time getting out of their grips, but she was demanding them to get off her. More and more crowded onto her, but the vibe on those bots weren't holding so well causes an ultimate blast from her starbolt. They landed right on their back and ended up dead in her case. My lips curled into a smirked, having to give her credits to handle that so well, and definitely have to give her a high-five later.

Beast boy was rushing through, smashing them against the ground (honestly, walls would be great), and making space to get through. He constantly changed shifting forms and that has to be too much energy for him. However, using different tactic would be wise. His speed wasn't slowing him down and he's getting much as Cyborg does.

My green eyes kept looking around, there were too many of them, and I could freeze them all into an icicle right now. Oh, wait! I can! I triggered my intangibility and the Cryokinesis at the same time. How thrilling this would be since I haven't done this trick almost a year and a half. I phased through every single Sladebots in the field, causing to turn them into icicle statues, and drawing less problems. I managed to avoid all the titan members, but I haven't spotted Robin anywhere.

Where is the traffic cone dude anyway? My ears were focusing on everything, slowly picking something up, and grunting caught my attention. I knew that was Robin. My eyes picked up the direction of the sound and it was by the bridge and ocean. He was fighting Slade, but he doesn't look too well. His body was showing tiring signs and barely any strength within him left. I checked my surrounding and seeing there were only twenty set of them, I knew the rest could handle this on their own. I flew over to Robin and saw how well Slade fought. He managed to catch a hold of Robin's wrist and held him up in the air high. Robin groaned in such pain and I wasn't liking the way things were turning out.

I approached him without given noticed and blast his elbow. His reflective reaction to drop Robin was perfect timing. Robin landed on his feet, but he was pale looking. He held up his guard and about to kick-

His body collapsed immediately! My eyes widened and Slade leaned forward. The ecto energy formed largely and caused to push his back several feet away from Robin. Slade glanced up and saw me.

"Well, well. Phantom has finally came out of the hiding Tower." He commented.

I stood in front of Robin, knowing he fainted, and refused to place myself anywhere else. This hero needed my protection now and I promised him that he won't be caught in the archenemy's hands…I knew how he felt. My mouth was sealed shut and let the criminal talk all he wants.

"I was wondering when you will come out. I see you have grown quite attach to them and defended them from my bots. You are protective as they say." He moved himself up, but not rushing either.

My eyes were on him, but his suit was sending me a warning to avoid touching him or fall for the risk. I knelt down, observing his movement, and picked up the leader into my arms. I floated up in the midair and made sure the man wasn't getting close to me.

"I can bring your loss love ones back…under my agreement." Slade was beginning to negotiate.

I froze…To bring them back alive – no. Fenton, no. It will be another consequence of being Dan again! That won't happen _ever_! I kept flying away and joined the rest of the titan members. Cyborg already got his T-car ready to go and Starfire took him into the car. They were all gathering into the car with Robin and I checked one last time on Slade. He was gone.

His breathing wasn't nearby either, so it was safe to know he won't be coming back until the next two days of another certain holidays. I need to check up onto that later, but Robin's priority comes first. Once the T-car was driving on the way to the tower, I went invisible and teleported back to the tower. I decided to make sandwiches – especially for Robin because he doesn't eat much. He passed out during a fight was not a good sign. I was quick to make plenty of sandwiches, even vegetarian ones. I set out plenty of bottle water and soda pops out.

If I hadn't shown up, anything could have had happened to them. Three hours would mean a serious criminal like Slade. I was glad to check on them and they're finally here. I can easily hear worried chatters and concerns going off. They weren't heading here, but to the medical wing. I grabbed a plate full of sandwiches and couple of drinks on me. I headed over to the medical wing and saw Robin laid out on the bed. While Cyborg started hooking up to the machine to Robin and checking his vitals.

"What happened?" I asked, I hadn't decide on telling them yet.

Raven turned her head, "He passed out, but a new hero protected him from Slade."

I nodded, "I had a feeling he'd pass out when he doesn't eat. I got sandwich," I lifted plates.

Cyborg nodded, "He will need water. According to his vital, he's extremely low on his blood sugar and severely dehydrated. Help me out on getting him onto having water first, he should wake up soon."

I nodded and Starfire held the plate for me. Cyborg held Robin's body up in a sitting position and I lifted Robin's chin down slightly. I poured water passed his lips and helped his throat to swallow them. His body gasped for air heavily, but he was regaining his conscious again. He was sitting up on his own and helped himself for more water. He did gulped down a lot and finished up at least two cups size of water.

I gestured Starfire to come over and she held the plate out to Robin with a caring smile. He realized everyone is in the room and watching him. He groaned due to the pain on his head.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Some new hero saved you from Slade." Raven told her.

He nodded and flinched due to head pain. He accepted a turkey sandwich and eats, knowing everyone will be on his nerves about that, and getting food inside of his stomach. Starfire passed the food out to everyone and they helped themselves. Beast boy grinned to see a vegetarian one and eats as well. Everyone had to be starving anyway.

"I told you, Robin, you should have eaten something before we went to the mission." Cyborg complained.

He groaned, "I know, I know, but Slade was too important. He's up to something."

I kept quiet because I finally knew little insight of the truth, but it was like shaking hands with the devils.

"I will be in my room for the night. I need my energy for the next missions." Raven commented and left the room without waiting.

Starfire agreed, "So will I. Feel better, Robin. Do rest well and eat." She waved.

Beast boy groaned, "My back is killing me! I think a bed rest and calling it a day would be sweet right now. Night, dudes!" He walked out in slumping shoulders.

My eyes rolled since I knew he was ramming into so many bots anyway. Cyborg was checking on his vital, but it was leaving us more space in the wing here. He was pleased to see everything was going back to normal for Robin.

"Alright, man, you take it easy now. Eat a couple of more sandwiches before you sleep and one more cup of water. I'll check on you in the morning." He informed him, "That means no leaving this bed and I don't care if you claim you're fine, if there's a mission before I say you can get out of bed." He declared.

Cyborg is an awesome big brother type and he cares for everyone's health. He always has someone to look after and they all look after him as well. He knew what he was doing, but always human no matter what. It's nice to have him around and someone relatable for half human. Robin chose not to argue with him this time. He left us alone and the door slid to let us know we have some privacy now. I closed the window with the blinds and turned on a couple of lights in here. Robin was definitely eating his sandwich and drinking more water this time.

"Were you the new hero they were commenting?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "When I checked in the mission you were in, I recalled the five days before Easter holiday. I came out to help and Raven was getting to be almost overcrowded by those stupid bots. I…erm, saw you passed out."

He nodded, "Yeah, normally I can handle him up to five hours." He yawned his head off, "So, what happened?"

My head lowered, "Slade commented about…bring the love ones back, under his condition. He knew I'd come out, but I don't think he was counting on your fainting moment."

The leader looked tensed, "What happened after he said that?"

"I flew away with you. I made sure our friends have you and drive you back here. I came back here fast and made sandwiches. But…Slade will be back again in the next whatever holiday two days before."

Robin nodded, "Gotcha. We will work that out tomorrow afternoon. All we can do is be prepared for the next attack."

I sighed and figured that's all we can do, but Slade knew. He purposely knew that if I get trap by them, spend time with them, and lives with them…I'd get attach personally. I was afraid to lose them too. They're like family to me and so much reminder of my first family. I grew so close to them every day, being there for them, and helping them out in a way I can.

Although, Robin has been getting me worried lately. That passing out wasn't the first time at all. He passed out when we were studying on Slade and I thought it was too much focus between me and him. He passed out when he went on a simple mission. He wasn't training for more than an hour with me, but after dinner hour, he'd pass out again. Maybe I should make sure he eats more since he barely eats. What if his body is reaching for an attention for certain food? That he could barely recognize when he is hungry or using so much he had burned off from? Where else would his body pick up the other energy source?

Even my body cannot go without food for more than two days or I'd get sleepy mostly, but still, it has an effect on me. Looks like I'll be feeding him more regularly and deal with him on my own.

* * *

**Care to review? I will post one up on Monday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the wait due to school, work out, work, studying, and little time with writing.**

**Enjoy this chapter today!**

**Warning: Cuss/sensitive**

* * *

Since then, he hasn't passed out and full of energy. I would not let him get away with not eating at the right hours. Whenever we're alone, my glowing green eyes would appear, and I'd demand he'd eat or he won't be able to get into the study room or gym. He knew I had that capability and he went along with it. I even remember:

_I made ham with honey glazing over and divided it up for everyone. I also made a vegetarian ham as well too and put that on my plate to show some equality for Beast boy. Everyone was doing their own activities like Raven with reading a book, Starfire spending time with that…Silkie, Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games, and Robin so obsessed on his laptop to deal with previous criminals and logged in their information. _

_I set out the plates and food for everyone. My head turned and chuckled at the boys who will never stop playing video games. At least it's not the DOOM IV version. _

_"Dinner everyone!" I announced._

_Raven and Starfire were quick to react and joined at the counter. They began helping themselves. The video gamers paused their game and excited helped themselves too. Unfortunately, Robin wasn't aware of dinner._

_"Robin, dinner time." I told him._

_His hand waved down, "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway."_

_I thought back when the last time he ate and it was at early noon. He did have a mission this morning that almost about to last four hours, but he ate right as soon he came back to the tower._

_"You haven't eaten in six hours, Robin. Come and eat." I told him._

_"No thanks."_

_Did he push aside his meal time? I wasn't going to let him pass out again and I walked up to him. My hand pushed the laptop down to close and glared at him._

_"You are going to eat dinner and don't give me crap. Now, get your butt over there and eat your ham!" I demanded._

_He looked up at me, "I'll eat when I'm hungry." He grabbed his laptop and leaved the center to elsewhere._

_Does he forget that he passed out for not eating? I growled and definitely not going to let him get away with it._

_"ROBIN! YOU GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" I snapped._

_His shoulders flinched up before he walked right out of that door. He knew too well and sighed. The rest of our friends were shocked and speechless. Robin resigned his laptop and joined up with our friends for dinner. He lowered his head and everything was in silent. I didn't care, but he needed to eat first._

Robin knew too well, I fought and kicked his ass hard one day. He knew I won and I can win faster than that too. Since then, I would have threatened to beat him in training and he would eat when I tell him. At least, he's healthy again and no longer at health risk again. I was glad and proud to keep making sure he eats.

Today, everyone wanted to spend time alone. Raven is on the roof, Robin is in the training room, Cyborg in the gym, Starfire spending time with Silkie, and Beast boy…well, watching television of some random sci-fi shows. I was organizing the bookshelves since the books needed to be neat again.

"So…Danny, why are you so hooked up on Robin's eating habit lately?"

I chuckled, "If you don't eat enough, it can kill him." I explained.

"Yeah, but he knows he'd eat after mission. It never bothered you before, though, dude?"

I blinked, "He's been passing out more than usual. The last time he did, that was the final straw. Besides, he's too skinny."

Beast boy shrugged, "That's Robin. He would work our asses off until we get it perfect or put it all."

I muttered, "No wondered why. I can see why he likes training with me so much."

The shifter chuckled, "Yeah, he likes challenges. I doubt Cyborg or Starfire's sister could be a match to yours."

My eyes rolled, "Yes, for someone who grew up with Batman, he will want challenges."

Beast boy froze a bit, but then turned off the screen. He was lost in his mind for a little while, but it's nice for quiet moment in here. It's rare, but I don't mind it.

"Robin told us in the beginning that he thinks you have superpowers…" His voice trailed off.

I sighed. Maybe being a part of the team will help. They spent more than two hours fighting criminals, but if I am with them…it would save more time. In a way, I wasn't straight obvious about myself. I kept being human mainly.

"What do you think, Beast boy?" I had to be sure from his view.

He shrugged and turned around to the left side of the room, "I don't know. Robin knows so much because he," He shrugged again, "Knows everything almost. I mean, if you do, why are you hiding who you are?"

"How do you know I'm hiding who I am? What if…I'm keeping a secret to protect everybody?"

The green dude nodded, "To a point, I guess. We all got secrets for a reason. If you do have superpowers, it would be awesome." He grinned.

I chuckled, "You already know one of mine. Super strength." I told him, at least that was obvious.

"Pff, a lot of people do."

I chuckled, "True. I guess it makes Starfire happy that I'd let her hug me as long as she wants."

"Yeah, that is true, dude. Starfire literally squeeze the living air out of you, but you're lucky."

I put the last book in its place, "I guess so." I was reading the title of Pandora Box, chuckling at its name.

Sam loved that story and it brought back several memories of the books she used to read. I sensed Beast boy gaining closer to me and he was looking at the title I was reading. My fingers brushed the title and left them alone for now.

"What's funny, Danny?" He greeted my eyes.

I smiled slightly, "A friend of mine I lost…nothing much I could do about it." I sighed, not exactly proud of what I have done that day.

His hand on my shoulder, "I know how you feel…" He sighed along miserably, "…I lost the best girl in my entire life. She didn't deserve the faith she got." His eyes dropped to the floor.

My hand patted his', "I don't think anyone deserves horrible faith, but we have to keep moving on no matter what it could be. Hopefully, they didn't suffer." I didn't feel like talking so much anymore, so I had to change the topic, "How's ordering pizza sound for today?" I smiled, escaping my depression.

"I-" He was going to ask, but he knew I don't talk much of my previous past, "-awesome! Vegetarian pizza on my half!"

I grinned and agreed. I went over to the kitchen and picked up a phone to arrange pizza order and delivery.

…

After dinner, I went to my room and spent time to think about for a little while. The conversation with Beast boy was unexpected. He's really loyal to Robin and how strongly Robin believes on the whole I have superpowers, but I won't admit it. I knew the truth that I had to come out for them to know, explain little of my situation, and that they deserved to know. However, Slade won't dare to tell the world like it is, he doesn't work like that, and I knew that for sure. He knows my secret, even though I don't know how he knew.

There's a few tapping on my door, but it's a soft ones. I went to answer it and it was Starfire. She was friendly and calm. Okay, she would be calm if she feels like talking about something very important.

"Hey Star, what's up?" I sat down on my bed.

"You were unexceptionally quiet, Danny. Why?" So she noticed.

My head shook, "Just thinking about a year ago…before I came here."

She frowned, "What happen back then?"

"It's nothing important." I sheepishly smiled and turned my head to see the rain falling down and splattered against the window, "Old memories."

She walked up to my side of the bed, "Danny, I feel like I know nothing of you. Would you like some 'friend' night out?" She gave me a gentle smile, oh, Jazz would be doing the same expression like hers.

My head turned to her, "What do you like to know?"

Apparently, she wanted to learn what I have done as human. I told her about school, video games I had played, a bully I had to put up with, and places I went in Amity Park. It was funny how she wishes to put Dash in a Karththonblag, which sound like a weird jail. I told her it wasn't a big deal about him anymore since he stopped doing that to me. I wondered how Dash is taking it that I am no longer in town.

Other than that, she was curious about some foods I had eaten before, and I told her I could make a similar example of those foods. She insisted that I make them and I told her I could try. She asked more about school I had went to and what was the expectation there. I told her the classes I took, the different types of teachers I had, and how many hours and days I go there. She had wondered if she can put her children there too when she finds someone to mate with here. I told her she can and she was delighted to see that would happen.

She told me about how this cotton candy was the first sweet food she ever had. On her planet, they were dry and not meant to be eaten. I noted to remember to buy her cotton candy for birthday or other holidays, if I can. She told me about her planet custom and culture, making sure how her planet runs, and that her sister must not rule at all due to evil attempt. I had no idea that she's a princess, but it had made sense to me all those times. She seems upset for her sister's position.

My hand patted her arm and tried to smile.

"Hey, don't be upset. You've got me as a brother as everyone else here, Raven as your sister too. Blood related doesn't define family. The love and the bond you have with each other is what matters more." I told her straight out.

She liked what I had said, "Thank you, Danny." She yawned off her head.

I nodded, "No problem."

"I hope you and Robin work things out."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Is Robin not pestering you more of your superpowers?"

Now I understood, we haven't been doing that in a while to keep going. I don't think Robin made it more obvious. Everything had changed over time and I have been here almost year now. Just three more weeks and that would definitely confirm my trapped into the titan's home. Although, it has grown to be my home too.

"I think Robin forgot about that, but um, he knows I'm focusing on his important of food intakes."

She agreed, "Robin rarely eats, I even tried cooking and he won't even eat." She huffed.

I smirked, "Well, he's eating more often."

"Yes," She nodded, "I do feel much better when he does eat. He's less moody too."

I guess Robin does get moody when he lacks of food. I was glad for a better change for them and him. Starfire stood up and headed out to her bedroom for the night. I had to give myself a good shower for the night and –

The red flashing lights were going off and I sighed. They were going on a mission and I was hoping everything would go alright. I had have taken a shower while ignoring the criminal alerts and get ready for bed to sleep. I needed to get things off my mind for now and deal with my personal situation.

* * *

**Want another chapter later today? Review and see if I can get 5 reviews today ;) I would post it up in Eastern Time Zone at 9 or 10 PM today if I get all 5 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! That really made my day and honestly, 5 reviews! You guys are so awesome! :D**

**Warning: Death - be warn, it only make the story more effective and its purpose. I suggest box of tissues/tomatoes/potatoes at hands (meanwhile, I will go hide...to...protect myself!) *runs***

* * *

The phone is press up against my ear and trying to get my minds straight thinking right now.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Danny, the rain."

The rain? I was chanting it in my mind for a while, and how it had have felt familiar. I blinked and realized it was Jazz. She needed me. I looked at the clock and noticed it was five in the morning. Ah, no wondered I feel a bit groggy. I sat up and sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute and this time, my actual whole self. There were too many missions last night." And during the night.

Criminals really do take their jobs seriously and at the horrible hours. At least I'd come back to the tower by eight to make sure Robin eats.

"Okay, see you soon." Her voice sounded strange.

She wasn't warning me, so that means nothing is wrong. It just meant she needed me. I quickly got dressed and teleported to the house. She was sitting in the living room while Vlad was in the kitchen cooking. So they were both up.

"Hey Jazz," I yawned, "What's up?"

She smiled as she came up to hug me, "Well, all of us needs to talk." She stated directly.

We headed into the kitchen with Vlad, "Okay, about what?"

Vlad set down pancakes and orange juice. That's odd…he hates cooking. Maybe Jazz had him on the term with her without getting into trouble with me. We sat down at the table. Vlad took off his cooking apron and set down on his chair.

She hummed, "I'd like to let you know who I am dating," She was hiding her other hand, which tells me something.

I blinked, "He proposed to you? How come you didn't let him meet the family first?"

She's all flustered up about it, "You already know him."

My eyebrows formed together, "I do?"

She bitten her lip, "Yes." Her eyes almost led to somewhere-

I checked my surrounding, but it's just-

"VLAD?!" My head jerked up at him.

He gulped, feeling a bit worried, and Jazz sheepishly smiled. This is her way of saying surprise. To think about it, he's been on her side for the longest time and they chatted a lot with each other. My eyes peered over to her to check first.

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

She frowned, "No I am not. You know I feel marriage first before having a baby…besides, I really do love Vlad and we're planning to get married next month. This way, Vlad and I can be ready for his summer heat."

I stammered, "S-summer heat?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes. I believe I was supposed to warn you is that your ghost half will block out. I almost had it happened to me, but it never did. Ghosts have heat like animals do, but we do not remember during the session. The only way out is if someone interrupts, I was luckily enough to have staff members interrupting me prevented having…well, sex with the young worker of mine. I advise you to avoid being alone at the tower, but it sounds like you managed well."

I blinked, "Oh."

I was shocked to see how bad it is for me. I'd have to remember that from now on. Although, I hadn't realized they have been together for quite some times.

"Are you really serious about my sister, Vlad? Because if not, I will not approve any of this." I had to warn him.

He nodded immediately, "Daniel, your sister is a world to me. Here, I have done nothing but to earn her heart by working for them. I have been there for her emotionally and physically. All I wish to do is treasure her deeply in my heart for the rest of my life. After all, I chose her to be immortal with me."

Immortal!? Heck, I had no idea that possible. My core skipped a beat and trying to understand and be patient about this first. Vlad is serious and I knew how he is personally. Jazz was actually happy and I'm glad she told me at all before she gets married to him. My eyes eased up and turned to her.

"Jazz, I want nothing more than your happiness." I smiled.

She hugged me out of her chair, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are definitely the best brother! We're only having a small wedding and private one, but your titan friends are more than welcome to come." She hinted off.

I chuckled, "Alright, I'll tell them." I kissed her forehead and turned to Vlad, "If you ever hurt her in anyway, I will ice your ass off."

Vlad held up his hands to surround himself and he does have humors of his own sometimes, but he knows better. I stood up and felt something was seriously wrong. I couldn't shake the feeling of it and needed to get going.

"Call me later about the wedding date is! See you both later!" I told them and teleported back to the tower in my room.

I rushed out of my room and heard so much commotions going on. They must have come back from their last mission today. I ran over to the medical wing and saw Robin on the bed. His stomach looked bleeding, but it wasn't being shot. It was done internally. Beast boy ran out of the room since he couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood. Starfire was too worried and too worried if she is hurting him in anyway. Cyborg rushed to get the vital being checked.

Robin groaning in such unbearable pain to handle and clutching over his stomach was. The blood was coming out so badly and nothing was getting done.

"Robin, I need you to lay straight so I can determine through the x-ray scanner and find out what is wrong." Cyborg instructed.

Robin looked like as if he was going to cry due to this pain he was suffering. He heard the man tried to do this slowly as possible. Raven lured Starfire out of the room because it was getting too much for her to handle.

"What happened?" I was so confused.

He hasn't even eaten his breakfast yet! Cyborg was placing his arm over Robin in the middle and scanned him from head to toe twice. The half robotic man was reading the scan in his visionary robotic eye.

"One of the HIVE Five members used their metal boot and kicked him the stomach strongly. He has gone in traumatic pain and it freaked the criminal out. We brought him here as fast as we could, but the symptoms…" He stopped and trying to concept the reading, "…is the related to miscarriage?" His head shook, "There is a dead baby inside of him. If we don't remove this one soon, it can kill him."

Miscarriage? He was pregnant? Cyborg rushed over to his equipment and I joined by Robin's side. He's going to need someone by him, but I don't understand. How can he be pregnant? Wouldn't…no, he didn't even know he's pregnant. Otherwise, he would have taken a vacation.

Cyborg brought over some painkillers and numb reliever for Robin. At least he was calming down after the first minutes of the shots. He laid back and watched Cyborg making an incision to an opening. At least he has x-ray vision helping him out and slowly cuts Robin open like a pregnant woman I guess.

"What…what is going on?" Robin finally connecting to reality.

I looked at him, "You had a miscarriage. Cyborg is getting the dead baby out of you before it can kill you."

He was tensed when I told him, but he stared in front of himself in the witness. Cyborg was careful enough in his doing without causing difficulty. He's wearing gloves, but there were so much blood to see. Cyborg seemed to be heartbroken at the sight of the baby and he pulled it out of Robin slowly. It was so…small. Almost a size of an avocado and I was shocked. Cyborg was kind enough to break the cord between the carrier and the baby. He wrapped the baby in a blanket, even if there is no longer a sign of life, there were still some respect. Robin was willing to hold it, even if he hadn't known of his pregnancy. I wondered whose the father of this baby, but how could a leader get pregnant though?

Cyborg was taking care of the mess, but I was puzzled for a human male to be capable of being pregnant. Robin looked at this baby and he was sad. My hand rested on his shoulder to comfort him, but there wasn't much we could have done. If we had known he was pregnant, he would have stayed here.

The fixing Robin back up to normal was done, but he has several stitches that would take a long time to heal. Cyborg was relieved and he went to wash his hands. It was a dead silent for me to witness so…upsettingly. Cyborg came up back to join us and did some vital reading.

"Robin, that was a three month baby you had miscarried. Now, this ain't right and I'm sorry to see this. How could you be pregnant?" Cyborg had to ask, while checking on the vitals.

The leader shook his head, "I-I didn't even know. But I need to be alone with Danny."

Cyborg sighed, "Alright, but I'd recommend not moving out of this bed for a couple of days. I've got the fluid running, so no needs for the bathroom. I'll let you have a moment with the unborn baby…by the way, it's a boy."

Robin nodded when he the request, but he was choked on the gender. A boy? If he had known sooner, he wouldn't have been out in the field fighting. Cyborg left the room and decided to explain to the others about what has caused Robin to be bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, Danny. If I had known I was carrying our boy-"

My head jerked at him, "Ours? I don't even remember having sex with you?" I frowned.

He nodded, "Yes. Don't you remember at all? Your eyes glowed green, then kissed me, and dragged me to my room for sex."

The blackout…Vlad mentioned it before. My eyes drew down to a baby and couldn't believe it. That is my son. Our son. We both barely had a clue of his pregnancy or even thought of this. That's why Vlad warn me, but he never said anything about when the heat comes. We did that three months ago?! Oh, shit…

"No. I'm sorry. I should have known why I couldn't remember. Ghost's heat blocks it all out unless being interrupted. No one interrupted," I groaned, "Dammit!" My foot kicked back to the wall.

Robin was definitely upset, but nowhere to match as mine. Three months? I saw a couple of signs like fainting, sleepy, and moody. He probably had morning sicknesses, but he didn't even realize that connection. It all took up to a miscarriage. It wasn't right or fair. The baby was so small. My eyes picked up to Robin and sighed.

"I-I'll give you another kid, if you want? I can heal you up right now and we can get right to it." I felt hurt. I felt like I've failed to protect.

He lifted the baby up, "Do you want to hold him?"

My lips quivered and nodded. My hands reached out slowly to approach and he was so light. He has Robin's nose, my cheeks, and so small. I sat down next to Robin, unfazed by the commotions from another room, and we were facing a situation we barely knew. This baby wasn't strong enough. It panged my core to no ends, but I could not understand why one criminal thought to kick him in the stomach. Why wasn't anyone watching Robin or by his side to prevent that? I hadn't felt like such a failure in my life for one life that should have counted on me to keep both of them living.

I finally clicked by to reality by my trickling down tears. I couldn't understand it, but it was happening. Robin understood the same thing. He removed his gloves and feels the baby's skin and blood. I was holding his head, so small.

"I'm sorry for not realizing this any sooner." Robin croaked.

My head shook, "It's not your fault. We didn't know or thought about you being pregnant. I mean, I didn't even know I did that to you or my ghost half would be causing you to be pregnant." I sighed, "Maybe a name and a nice burial for this little boy would…er, give us peace."

He agreed, "Somewhere close, but away from the criminal's reach."

"What about across from this land. The one with bunch of trees." My thumb pointed at the window.

He nodded, "That would be good." His head lowered and sees a smile on his face.

Robin groaned, sensing that he's in too much pain. In a way, he's going through so much to handle and I knew from a couple of experiences. Paulina got pregnant last year, but she still carried on her education. On the way to school, she was in so much pain and I found her on the grass in my Phantom form. I couldn't believe the pain she was in! I rushed her to the hospital and the hospital took over. Then, I visited her after school was over and she was giving birth to her. She cried so much because she couldn't handle the pain anymore. At the end, she meets her little girl and she was so happy to make it through. To me, pain was something no one should suffer through.

I handed him our son and my hands came over to his stomach. The intangibility triggered and his body adapted to the calling of healing. I felt eyes were on me, but it wasn't one person watching me. My head picked up and turned to the door. All the titan members were witnessing my power at work. Robin breathing became regular once the pain were going anyway, the skin was healing to the point he will not have a scar, and inside of his body is back to normal. The others finally came in, curious about everything, and watching me use my power of healing in action.

It was the dead silent in this tower for the first time with everyone. It was like no one was breathing or daring to cause their heartbeat to be loud. The questions were left hanging in the air much to my attention, but Robin knew better. I finally got Robin healed now and pulled away.

"What were you doing to Robin," Starfire spoke up finally.

My hands were tangible again, "Healing him." I answered.

Cyborg went over to check the vital and stammered, "He is healed. I don't understand?"

Raven joined at the end of Robin's bed, "I cannot even heal him this fast." She held a questioning face directly to me.

Beast boy tilted his head, "So…does that means Robin is right, you have superpowers?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Robin picked up his head at everyone, "He hasn't lied to any of us, he avoided the topic for his own reason. I've known about it for a while, but it is his decision." He pointed out, "Right now, I'm on the matter of the situation when I had absolutely no idea of my pregnancy."

Beast boy gained closer and saw the baby in his arms dead, "I'm sorry, dude."

My hand rested on his shoulder, "It's our situation, Robin." My lips tugged a bit, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys right away. Robin told me about the whole metahuman laws and you guys have seen my form."

Cyborg blinked, "Your form?"

Everyone was watching me closely and I decided to show them. If Slade thinks I'm going to hide, forget it. They are going to know before he pushes it out to them. My ring appeared and does its usual job. Robin shivered at the ring passing through him. My Phantom side was happy to be a ghost again like usual. Raven pushed back her head and observed me.

"You were there when he passed out?" She had to ask the obvious.

I nodded, "Yes. I saw the Sladebots through the mission camera and realized you guys needed help. So, I came and gave a helping hand."

"Seriously, dude!" Beast boy shouted, "All those times, you could have stopped everyone so much faster!" He was complaining.

I chuckled, "Sorry. I was going through my own grieving at the time, but when I got back out there that day. I started to miss it, the fight, teamwork, justice served, and experiences in life. I forgot about a particular promise I made to someone from a few years ago." Four years ago, actually, "But, what I did not know is that I must have blocked out during a heat session. Robin hadn't told me what I did to him, but he got pregnant because of me." I sighed, "I'm not an expert on ghost's heat, so I failed to notice."

Starfire eyed down on our son, seeing everything that had happened, and how sad she seemed to be. Raven often don't express, but she was showing the same as Starfire was.

"Since we all know, you are required to be a part of the mission and every single one of them. Is that understood?" She demanded that out of me.

I chuckled, "Yes, ma'ma."

"I don't know what else to say, but you're free to get out of here, Robin." Cyborg commented.

He smiled a bit, "Thank you, but I'll stay here a little longer. Danny and I need to figure out a name for this one." He pulled up his knees and placed the baby on his legs.

Starfire sat down on the opposite side from where I am, "He looks beautiful, Robin. I would love to cherish him in the Tamaranian way, if he has not been lost." Her voice was low for the first time for me to hear.

The leader nodded his head, "Thank you."

I transformed back to Fenton, not caring about staying in this form any longer, and I sat down next to Robin. It seems so unrealistic, but everything was in front of me. My fingers met the baby's cheek and feeling the smooth skin.

"I remember a name that used to be strange until I learned its meaning. It means alive."

He glanced up at me, "What is the name?"

"Vian."

He nodded, "Vian would suit him well."

I smiled, "Yeah, it would."

Oddly, I hadn't expected today to be full of surprises or uncovered discovery. I hadn't felt so terrible, even though I barely knew this person. I felt terrible for what I could not have prevented. It's a repeat all over again like losing my best friends and my parents because I failed to keep them safe under my promises. It was going to change for the better soon because there's no more hiding.

* * *

***head peeked up* I-uh, I hope I still have readers after this. :'D**

**Care to review? A penny for thoughts?**

**If the reviews keep up as good as from the last one, I will post one more tomorrow at 10 am in Eastern Time Zone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad to see you guys understand, they had to find out somehow for the baby one way or another. Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter - I just finally got out of work like...few hours ago and my feet are throbbing! Glad to settle down and having a day off! :D**

**So, here's a chapter for you all and see where this will go~**

* * *

Cyborg made a special bed for the baby and provided wheels. Even though Vian is not alive, Robin treated him alive no matter what. I went out to dig deep for a good burial. I created a special tombstone out of my powers. I carved Vian's name, the birthdate and death date, and decorated it with floral like pattern. I dug about ten feet and three feet wide. I did this while Robin was sleeping in his bedroom, but I checked on him frequently with a duplicate. Starfire would come to me if the criminal alert goes off. I'd drop the shove and transform to Phantom, but that only happened once.

I took Robin's place as a leader, knowing how to handle my share of the team, and everyone did very well. I understood where their flaws were and I might be able to help them out to be better. We had to deal with some criminal that has 'magic' power. Great, another freak thinks he has magic like Freakshow.

"Ah, my usual audience, the titans! But, wait, where is the bird leader?" He wondered.

My eyes rolled, "I'm the leader for now, but let's get this show on the road." I looked at everyone, "Titans, go!" Cyborg ran forward with the sonic boomer, but the magician caused it turned into glitters?

I hate glitters now. Raven chanted her usual spell and tried to trap him down with objects around him. He vanished and reappeared in midair. Starfire bolted at him faster than I expected and she pounded into him. Suddenly, he transformed into a straightjacket and couldn't even get out of that grip. My teeth gritted and couldn't believe the crazy man here.

Beast boy turned into a hawk and used his claws to rip the jacket off her. He finally came out as human form and I came over immediately. He tried to throw out his wasps attack, but that was too easy! I triggered the intangibility and I smirked.

"You aren't the only ones who got magic trick up their sleeves!" I went invisible.

He stopped the wasps as they disappeared into thin air. I teleported behind him and allow my ecto energy trapped him into a similar straightjacket, only I am coating him like a cocoon almost. I appeared and he shrieked unexpectedly. He tried jerking his body out of this and found it aggravating more than usual.

I snickered and turned visible.

"Ta da!" I smirked, "My magic is done!"

"This is no magic! What is this wicked power?" He demanded to know.

I sighed, "Sorry Mumbo, but a magician never reveals their secret."

I pulled him down and landed on the ground with the rest of the members. Beast boy cheered for a quick mission, Cyborg was impressed as he restored his arm back to normal, and Starfire grinned happily. Raven…well, she accepted how everything turned out.

"See? You totally saved time for the mission! Woo hoo!" He jumped.

I chuckled, "I know, Beast boy, but I had my choice in the role too."

His eyes rolled, but he's goofing off to his own happiness. I handed Mumbo over to the metahuman police officers. Apparently, they handle criminals with powers. I hadn't realized that before. We all ended up going home and I used the teleportation once we're back on the Titan tower. I needed to work on digging and that tombstone for my deceased son.

"Why didn't Clockwork warn me?" I can't even stand losing people to death, especially my own flesh and blood.

A creaking snapped sound caught my attention and my body jerked around. The traffic light colors caught my attention and I had realized that Robin came out on his own. I frowned, wondering why he came out here.

"Who's Clockwork?" He asked.

My brow rose, "A ghost I know." I shrugged, "Why are you out here? You should be resting."

He chuckled, "You healed me, remember?"

I hated it when they use that against me, especially when I tend to be concern and protective over anyone's health. I sighed.

"Right. You need something?" I returned to shoveling a bit more.

He walked up to the tombstone I made and his fingers traced the details and words I had on there. He admired it, but I was glad.

"To talk." He told me.

I looked at the deepest hole I've dug and knowing it would be impossible to go further. I floated out of there and joined by his side. I set the shovel down and figured it was enough for the day.

"Alright, about what this time?" My arms crossed.

We both walked over to the big rock and sat down there. I had to wonder how he got here, but I figured Raven might have transported him here.

"Why are you so willing to give me a second chance with the baby?" He turned to me.

I sighed, "Because, I lost the baby too. If anything, I'd do anything to fill that void I'm feeling right now."

He was holding back what he was expressing, but continued on, "True, but we have a job here."

I patted his shoulder, "I know, but sometimes, you have to remember you've got a team for a reason." I pointed out, "I'm not saying stop what you're doing and have a family, come back after they're all old enough to join the fight criminals and all." My head shook, "I mean, we can work things out. Who can take turns on mission and raising the kid? Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to take a break."

"Doesn't it bother you when you haven't been in missions for almost a year and out of training?"

I hummed, "No. You kept me on my toes, Robin, and that doesn't change a thing. I mean, if a ghost shows up, I'm ready to deal with them. Like today, when I went out to fight Mumbo, nothing changes and considered this guy a resembled to Freakshow. I knew how to handle a mission."

He smiled, "I guess you have a point. I grew up the first two years with Batman and he had me training every single day, no matter what day it is, and found things so challenging."

"Yeah, I don't get it. Isn't Batman more a vigilant hero? You don't strike one to me."

He laughed, "That's not what I am known for. I'm known for a detective role. I crack down the hardest case before Batman could figure it out."

"Yes, but you do it alone now. Wouldn't it be better off to have a partner that knows how criminals are?"

He shrugged and looked the carved tombstone. Vian is a name we have given our deceased son. It's so…unusual for me to feel this way. There were too many times Robin could have had lost the baby, but there were numerous times to catch the obvious signs relating to pregnancy. Somehow, I felt a little get away would be nice.

"Maybe getting an expert on ghost's heat would be better. There is one thing you may not know and that's another halfa."

His head tilted, "There is? Can this person give us an insight how I am able to get pregnant?"

I laughed, "Oh, I already know that. Ghosts' sperms don't recognize body's gender and forced your body to carry to its full term." I shrugged, "But, the thing is, I need to recognize this void feeling."

"Okay, inform me what you'd find out."

I smirked, "You're coming too."

He stammered and shook his head about this. It rather reminds me how Sam was nervous to tell my parents we're dating.

"Relax, this halfa doesn't bite…if he wants to be on my good terms."

"Do I need to come?"

I believe my face told yes, "Come on, I think you'll like the quick trip there." My hand grabbed his wrist, went invisible, and teleported us there.

Robin was about to ask another question, but that was stalling times. We're at my house in the living room and squealing was going off. My eyes head over and saw Vlad holding my sister down her waists where she's running away from him childishly. I walked in when Jazz is trying to get to the counter and Vlad noticed me suddenly. He set my sister down and hid his hands behind him.

"This is not what it looks like, Daniel, I ensure you that." Vlad was quick to defend him.

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, I see that you _caught_ her because you weren't going to let her get away with the silly fight you had." I predicted it with the better of me.

He blinked, "Precisely."

Jazz giggled at her 'fiancée's' expression with red blush all over him. This is actually the first time I see their relationship in the opening. Robin finally joined into the kitchen and he remembered Jazz a few times. She smiled at him respectfully.

"Hello Robin, is there something you need?" Her eyebrow went up.

I looked at Vlad, "We had…a discovery day yesterday. Um," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Robin and I lost the baby. I had no idea I was going through a heat session-"

"-And you're feeling the void." His head shook, "I take it he knows?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, Mr. Masters. I'm aware he's a halfa and he told me about someone else is halfa too."

Vlad greeted him, "Call me, Vlad, Robin. After all, we will be family soon. I apologize for the loss, though." He gestured over to the living room.

Jazz was shocked, speechless for once, and trying to grasp the concept of the situation here. Vlad held Jazz closely by, but Robin and I weren't sitting too close to each other.

"Why am I feeling the void, Vlad?" It's been driving me crazy.

He nodded, "The void is common among ghosts. It means it will be hard to move on, even if you barely know this baby or spend time. In order to move, one of you will be able to attempt for another child. It is the only way, but it's difficult to try again. How many months or weeks were you, Robin?"

"Three months to be exact." He kept it straight to the point.

He nodded, "At least it will not be too complicated. If you had lost the child by fifth to sixth months, it would have meant stabilizing your emotions before having another attempt to child. However, your body is now immortal since Daniel got his heat onto yours and no one else."

I frowned, "Don't tell me I can't find anybody else to love?"

Robin jerked his head, "Do you have a problem with me?"

I jolted and stared at him. What the hell did happen here? Vlad coughed for me to gain our attention, but neither of us heroes looked away.

"As you can see, once the body takes the heat from the ghost, it automatically becomes an attachment. Robin," He called his name, "You may not noticed, but you are becoming his attachment and you will not allow others to take him away from you. Basically, he's almost your slave."

Robin refused to look away from me, "Explain about how this whole…heat relationship works."

I felt like I was in trouble, but oddly, I was hoping Vlad will explain a bit more. Robin's glare was scaring me a bit, but why should I be afraid of him?

"As you can see, Daniel initiates the relationship by impregnating you. Once you are pregnant, you are bound to be his' immortality mate. Robin, you are responsible to carry all spawns to full term and make sure they remain alive. If a void is shown within Daniel, it will be he needs to impregnate you once more in a word to 'replace'. Although, most ghosts don't considered it a replace the lost one, but more of to replace the feeling. To move on and don't be hung up in the past. If Daniel becomes hung up in the past, then everything stays in literal this timeline emotions. Nothing will change until he comes to a term to move on literally."

I had no idea why I was willing do this whole give him another baby until the fruitloop explained. Jazz agreed to what he had said and Robin was easing up a bit, but he hasn't looked away from me.

"In a word, we need another baby to start again." Robin shortened things up.

I sheepishly chuckled, "Which I was willing to do."

"But, you are avoiding the main question I asked."

I muttered, "We'll talk about this later."

"If it makes anything less complicated, a heat does not start off unless there is something you like of them particularly and the heat will automatically believe he or she is the one once it is complete." Vlad pointed out.

Jazz turned her head up to her fiancée, "What happens if he hadn't gotten pregnant?"

Vlad hummed, "Then, Robin would go into a heat and do it to Daniel."

I sighed and figured the trip here would be a bit…different for once. There's a lot to deal with and face, but I knew I had to 'move on' soon. We need to talk before the matters get out of hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is a new chapter! I hope most of you weren't waiting for too long!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Jazz told me the date to their wedding, and it would be happening on July fifteenth. That's what was before we left, and I told Robin not to mention it until the day arrives because of the criminals like Slade. We're in his bedroom, and I saw Vian in his special bed. Robin pointed out his body is so cold, but I haven't felt the temperature before. At least, we can say our good-byes soon, but we weren't filling the void yet.

Right now, I am in huge trouble with Robin.

"Don't you have any damn feelings for me?" He complained.

I mentally groaned at the fact he does not waste his time. Somehow, I had wished my parents weren't using those chemicals. I was doomed from the start anyway.

"Come on, Robin. One sex because of my ghost half, I don't know. However, you are definitely getting knocked up tomorrow." I muttered.

"Without any romantic date?"

I blinked and looked at him, "Do you want a romantic date?"

"No." He denied it.

Damn, he's one of those guys who denies romance or dates. I pinched my nose bridge and thought about this carefully. There was one thing I learned when I used to date Sam and it has worked out well a couple of times. I cupped his face in my hold and quickly kissed him. His tensed muscle eased down, and he's nothing like the hero I recognize.

"Get some sleep, alright?" I patted his head, "Vian is getting buried tomorrow morning at nine. After that, we can talk when you're calm."

He seemed to be dazed out of this, but to some extent, have liked it this way. I guess I'm glad the heat hooked me up to him in a way, even if I had no choice. I left the room and headed to my bedroom for the night.

…

All the titans and I were out for the burial for Vian. We were looking at the baby who is dressed in lovely baby blue clothes, wrapped in blue blanket, and in a small size casket designed by Cyborg. I picked up the casket, closed it, and flew down with it in the deep hole. Once the casket was touching the ground, I flew back up and everyone grabbed a shovel. They all helped to put all the dirt back in as it should be. With the six of us as a team, it took about an hour. No one wanted to do this, but there wasn't a choice. It's heartbreaking, especially for Robin and me.

Once all the dirt was placed to its location, everyone left Robin and me alone. He was reading the stone and what I have had carved. I placed a titan tower on both sides of the stone, to make it more known where the baby was discovered.

I picked up Robin like a bride, and he was startled. His arms wrapped around my neck, and I transformed into Phantom and flying up in the sky.

"Where are we going?"

I hummed, "Out to ice cream in the whole wide world's best." I told him, "Nothing cheers us up like ice cream."

He was blushing, "I was not serious about the romantic date, you know?"

I shrugged, "I know, but an ice cream date is the way to go."

"Criminals are going to interrupt our date."

"Who says it's in Jump city?"

He was looking at me, wondering what I may be up to now. I used the teleport while flying by. I hadn't thought I'd be visiting the town again or giving it a chance to visit. Robin had picked up the differences in our town and realizes we're in the town I grew up and fought in for almost four years. He was seeing details that this town deals with. At least, no one could see us, and I was glad. I landed on top of one of the tall buildings and transformed to Fenton. I pulled out a pair of dark black sunglasses and handed it over to Robin. He's wearing a funeral suit and so am I. It's perfect for a date too, but I think it's a bit exaggerating as well.

"Here, you can protect your identity. The other titans told me you don't like taking your mask off around anybody-"

Robin accepted the sunglasses, "True, but only you will be able to see them someday."

I nodded and he puts the sunglasses on, then removed the mask without me being able to see his eyes, and we're normal citizens. I think…

I shook that off mentally and led him the way down the building. I knew this building because Vlad and luckily, it's the weekend. There's barely anyone working today unless they're in the restricted area off-limits. Another word, we're free to walk around without being accused by anyone or get into trouble. Once we're downstairs and out of the building, I pointed the way, and he followed me.

The town wasn't filled with everyone, and it seems like everyone stayed home, but there were people working or heading to work for the day. I headed toward the direction where I knew by heart, but I was afraid for the change. Robin hardly noticed my emotions and heading to a specific direction.

"It is peaceful here," Robin commented.

I nodded, "Yeah, ghosts aren't supposed to be around anymore. It should be peaceful here."

He turned to my attention, "What is it like to fight them?"

I shrugged, "It's like," I hummed, "The same way you handle them, only they have similar powers, weaknesses, and strength. When I fight your criminals, they're…well, easy to fight because they don't have the powers like I have. They're basic in a way. Ghosts aren't limited, but it is depending on what their personality."

I was seeing the statue, but the house remained left alone…or whatever left of it. I didn't let Jazz or myself visit our destroyed home because we were still fresh with pain. Now, I had no reasons to run. I wasn't alone, but Robin hadn't realized where we are exactly.

We stopped in front of the statue, there were police marks to prevent people going into the house at all. I was reading the title, how almost it felt like a déjà vu to me. I knew this experience, but nothing was going to change it this time. Robin was looking at the statue, seeing these four people had died in the explosion in this house.

"What happened to them?" He whispered.

I can recall the very day closely to my heart, "Mom and dad had a mishap chemical explosion. It killed them and my best friends. I sent my best friends here to get the Fenton Thermos because I did not have it on me. Everyone was completely destroyed, even the lab." I sighed.

Robin nodded, but it felt like he understood me somehow. His hand rested on my shoulder, and my head turned to him without needing to hurry.

"I lost my parents. We were all acrobats and doing it without a net. They were on the swing, and I was about to be a part of the flying, but their wire did not hold them. They fell down to their death." He was hard for the past, but he struggled to speak of it, "I found out that they were murdered by gangs…Batman took me and changed my life. I begged him to let me become who I am today."

He seemed to be cold hearted about the past, but in reality…he was hurt by losing them. I pulled him into a hug, and he was tensed. The longer I hugged him; he wasn't tensed and expressed his sorrow in silent.

"You aren't alone." I wanted to tell him I went through this twice, but I was lucky for the first time.

He took a deep breath, "I know. Even so, why are we here?" He asked that.

Then the plan recalled as I chuckled, "Oh, right, we're going for ice cream."

"Isn't it a bit too early?"

My eyes rolled, "Not here. It's noon."

Robin could not argue with that logic. We walked down the way, but I saw how people would hang out at the house. They haven't recognized me, and that was a good sign. Maybe returning here would question less, but Robin wants me to be a part of the team as everyone else does. Memories brought back what I did here, the goods and the bad, and nothing has changed. One thing has always made sure is I was late with my curfew no matter what. I begged my parents to give up with the curfew, and I'd come home when I can. They didn't budge and thought I needed to learn to come home on time.

Some things hadn't changed around here, Sam's parents were still here due to their house hadn't made the differences, and Tucker's parents are still here. I knew they'd stay to visit the Fenton House for the grave statue left there.

We passed Nasty Burger…I saw Dash, Kwan, and a few people from high school hanging out there. They're having the time of their lives and no longer fearing or dealing with ghosts. We kept walking down and found ourselves at the ice cream shop. I noticed they're under constructing and running their business at the same time. It's on the half side of the building, but there are several people happy to buy some ice cream for the day here. I knew where the lines were held and kept Robin by side to side.

It took about ten minutes to get to the cashier register, and this worker had barely recognized me. Sweet! That works out great! I double-checked the menu for ice cream to see if they still had it.

"Cherry chocolate sundae ice cream for me, please." My head turned to Robin.

He found something to his liking, "Pineapple vanilla please."

"Sundae, cone, waffles, or bowl?"

"Bowl please."

The worker nodded, "That'll be five dollars and thirty-five cent."

I pulled out my wallet and handed a ten buck, "Here," And getting my change my back.

We waited for a couple of minutes and got our ice cream. We turned and suddenly, someone's face was extremely familiar.

"Da-danny?!" She was shocked to see me.

"Valerie?" I hadn't thought to see her at all.

Robin nudged me in the rib, knowing that doesn't hurt, and he was getting my attention. My head shook and turned to introduce…then I realized I can't introduce without a name.

"Um, I'm on a date with my boyfriend here, and I thought ice cream would be a start." Did I just call him a boyfriend?

She nodded, "Yeah, um, by the way, Dani said she's been looking for you and Phantom." She has no idea she is literally talking about me.

"Tell her to find me here within an hour if you can." I told her.

When Dani visited me three years ago, Valerie was surprised to see we knew each other. However, Valerie hadn't found out about anything of my secret, yet; she hates my Phantom side. She only supports him to a minimal for Dani's sake. She nodded and smiled. She walked up a little to Robin and held her hand out to him.

"I'm Valerie. You are?"

He accepted her greeting, "I'm Dick. It's nice to meet you."

She winked, "Have a good time on your date…I didn't even know he's gay." She chuckled, but more for humor.

"Neither did I, but thank you." He chuckled along.

My eyes rolled and tugged Robin – or is it really Dick? – along to get a table. Valerie knew I would be more into the date and spend time. She waved, ensuring that Dani should find us later, and understood. She left us alone, and we headed over to the table.

"I hope you didn't lie to her about your name, especially she hates that."

He chuckled, "I have not. According to Vlad, I'm immortal as much as you are. So, you will need to know my first name."

I nodded slowly, "Acrobat, first name is Dick, and mysterious eye color." I hummed, "Oh, yeah, that's all I need to know.

"I can speak the same, mysterious half, no last name, and somehow got me pregnant. That summed it up nicely."

I chuckled, and we were enjoying ourselves. We're eating ice cream, and he was really into his. He didn't know how sweet and real ingredients are mixed into this. It lifted his spirit up a bit, and I figured, if the team needed us, they could contact Robin through the communicator. I made sure they all knew specifically to call us only for an emergency, or they'll be getting on my end.

"I'm surprised this sort of ice cream isn't popular throughout the world," He commented.

I chuckled, "I know, but personally, Amity Park's specialty is to be kept a secret with their delicious ice cream."

"True. Jump city is known for their pizza specialty." He licked the ice cream off his spoon.

I had to agree with him on that, "Jazz found out here on my secret, you know?"

His head shook, "No, I don't know. How did you get yourself caught?"

I chuckled, "I was having ice cream with my friends, and we were trying to figure out the ghost attack that drove me crazy and everyone else was severely depressed. I wanted to be alone and left here so fast, but Jazz followed me to the back. She saw me go ghost, but she never confirmed it until July third."

He followed along, "What made you realize she knew?"

I took a bite out of my ice cream and thought about it before admitting the truth, "…that's another story for another time." I wasn't ready to tell him how personal July second had affected on me.

Robin knew where to push and shove to get where he wanted. That's when he backed off on this subject just. It was too touchy for me, let alone my whole teammates – including Jazz. Vlad knew little, but I did not dare to give him the whole truth.

"My mentor is considered my father now," He changed the subject.

I blinked and nodded slowly, "So…do I have to meet him?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I'd have to talk to him and another person. It's a very top secret in my life ever since I got adopted by him. I chose this career to keep moving."

"Oh, he's a serious vigilante hero, isn't he?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, but he worries too much. I proved him time and time again that I was fine. I expected that kind of sacrifices I put out in my life."

That's when I was being signaled there were more to why his mentor didn't want him in the justice field. I needed Jazz to understand who this Batman guy is and his big role. As if now, he won't talk about it entirely until I am allowed to know. It's the same treatment, I guess we all have our own baggage to carry from the past.

"Well, Vlad used to be archenemy, but that change now. He's serious about my sister more than he ever did for my mom. I guess he's going to become my brother-in-law soon." I chuckled, "I'm sure you've noticed I don't trust him easily."

His head jolted up at me, "You don't? I thought Mr. Masters seemed trust worthy."

I was surprised…Dick (was it?) It was easily accepting the fruit loop, but I wasn't too sure how that was possible.

"Why do you trust him?" I took some of the last bites of my ice cream.

"He was focusing on being happy with Jazz, and she portrays no abused victim. I can see he does not lie and straightforward about everything." He finished his ice cream.

I hummed, "I guess so. Jazz knows I won't let him hurt her, especially when she's the only family I've got left now."

He understood why I was against Vlad, but it would take a while to adjust someone I used to fight against for so long. It took nearly four years to an official truce between Vlad and me, and we have had changed.

"The one who know you well is the one you grow up with. I get that too, the team is my family as well."

I blinked, "How long you have been with them for?"

"Four and a half year," Dick chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "I can't ask for better teammates."

I grinned, "Same here. Your team is awesome. I never saw so many reminders of my friends. At first, I thought I was going to be having a hard time moving on. However, all of you guys kept me going and that's good. Cy is definitely like Tucker with all the technologies, meat loving, and loyal no matter what. BB and Rae would have loved Sam, she's a vegetarian and Goth." My head shook, "Star is a bit like Sam. They like to study different culture in a way." I hummed, "As for you, Jazz would be almost a perfect match. She can fight, but only when she's serious. Other than that, she's a genius and always on top of her class, especially her first year of college. She's a bit ahead and planned on graduating there within one more year."

He was surprised when I told him that. He set his spoon down in his bowl, and I cleaned my hand with a napkin.

"That's quite a comparison. What about you? Aren't you compared to anyone?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm like you in my fighting when I'm constantly guarded up and secretive, got the perfect match as Star's strength, and Rae's patience?"

I swore I saw his eyelids blinking through that dark black pair of sunglasses, "Interesting. I guess this would make sense about everything." He shrugged.

"Well, tell me about yourself." I had to know something other than his name.

He was quiet for a little while and thought back a bit. I didn't want to rush him and figured we had some time.

"I like action movies, pizza, motorcycle rides, and to be challenged. I like flying, walking and running on a wire, and shop for more motorcycles." He pointed out simple things, "I speak Romanian, French, Spanish, Russian, Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, the alien language of Tamaran, and American Sign Language." He listed.

I blinked and stared at him. I counted each language he knew and those were ten languages, including English. That was something to admit to shocking me from my own heat-mate here.

"Why Star's language?" I blinked, "I doubt you live on her planet or visit much."

He snorted, "No, but there were a few occasions, and I had to learn their languages quickly to clear off confusion or warning. Of course, there was an alien visitor, who called her nothing, and it did not bold well for Star. I want to avoid from another repeat like that."

My hands grabbed his bowl and spoon as I dissolved them, "Well, you've got me. I can communicate in another language fine, even when Star commented about putting some sort of jail for my bully in place."

He understood what I had meant, and that's how it works out for me. Languages are even so to me, especially ghosts are known for that kind of basic. I came across to several ghosts with an accent, but their speaking language is native. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had to struggle through with some of my ghost friends like Cujo or Wulf. Tucker knew how to speak Esperanto and was slow a bit on the language. Wulf was patience with him and when it came to me, it was natural.

"Still." His head shook, "This is bugging me, how long am I supposed to stay out of the missions for?" Now he whines.

I was warned by Raven and Beast boy that he will attempt to stay in action as much as possible. He stared at me straight ahead – despite the fact I can't see his eyes – and he wasn't waiting for too long.

"Until I say you're set to go. Just because you're healed, it doesn't mean you can bounce back up that easily. You're human, remember that."

He frowned, "I'm not having any symptoms."

"No. I-"

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" Someone was loud to call my name and so suddenly.

My head turned, and I have been collided by a young girl onto the floor. We grunted, but this was nothing. My eyes looked up and saw her long hair and beautiful face with robin blue eyes. We laughed since we do this randomly from time to time, but she's sending me her message this way. I hugged her back, and she hugged back tightly. Now! This is what I call a hug! A tight hugging that no one can make me feel but her!

"Uh, what is going on?" Dick peered over us.

She looked up at him, "And who are you?"

Right, she hasn't met him before or ever. I haven't been in Amity Park for over a year now. Dick barely knows a thing of anyone I have mentioned outside of my team, and he doesn't know much. I guess some things won't be much of my control.

* * *

**A penny for thoughts?**


End file.
